


ATEEZ smut (Time Stamps)

by ATEEZpresent



Category: ATEEZ
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, ATEEZ smut, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, F/M, Fingering, M/M, Spanking, some of this is gay and some isn't you'll never know, this is just downright filthy, this is just filth lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2019-11-04 05:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 35,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATEEZpresent/pseuds/ATEEZpresent
Summary: Filth. That's it.





	1. Seonghwa (1)

[12:51am] after a long day out, being surprised multiple times and being filled with lots of good food, your anniversary date with Seonghwa was coming to a close  
You both stumbled in the door, giggling in each other’s arms as you tripped over each other’s feet and kept kissing  
Seonghwa’s lips were soft and delicate and he was being so sweet today. He was sweet everyday, but normally sex between you two was hot and desperate and messy. But today he wanted to take it slower  
And slow sex with Seonghwa was your favourite sex. He was kinda awkward, a little uncoordinated and so soft and giggly  
His hands were on your ass as he held you up against the door, pressing soft kisses all over your face, making you blush and shiver and the soft touch  
You yanked at the hairs on the back of his neck, your dress having hiked up your hips from being lifted, and your exposed core was directly touching his pants, making you squirm and thrust to relieve some pressure  
“Naughty girl, not wearing any panties today, making daddy’s pants all wet,” he growled against your neck as a smack landed on your ass  
The giggle that was bubbling in your stomach turned into a moan at your throat as the smack pushed you harder against him  
“Just for you daddy, wanted you to have easy access, even though it almost became an issue when we were on the Ferris wheel,” you said and both of you laughed as you recalled the close call as the movements of the ride as well as the bar holding you both in the ride kept trying to push up your dress  
“Could have been a disaster, we could have ended up fucking in a police station, being charged for public indecency instead,” he said forcing a snort from your throat as he kept kissing your neck  
“Shut up and fuck me you goddamn fool,” you said, shaking your head as Seonghwa lifted his head with a big smile on his face and pressed his lips against yours  
“What was that baby?”  
“Oh sorry. Shut up and fuck me please daddy,” you moaned exaggeratedly  
“Never mind, so much worse,” he snorted, but pressed you against the wall, coming impossibly closer to you  
-  
[1:35am] Soon enough, the both of you had stripped down and made your way back against the wall, Seonghwa’s fingers fucking inside of you slowly but firmly, gasping and cursing under his breath every time you clenched around him  
“Fuck, please, I’m ready daddy please,” you whined, feeling the heat coiling in your stomach  
Seonghwa slowly pulled his fingers out and pressed them to his lips, taking them into his mouth and his eyes rolled to the back of his head with a moan, “taste so good baby girl, all for daddy.”  
Seonghwa licked his fingers clean before lining himself up with your core, pushing his way in slowly as you adjusted to his size, biting down on his shoulder  
“You okay baby? Look at me sweetheart,” Seonghwa said softly, causing you to pull your head back, tears staining your red cheeks as you looked at him in desperation  
Seonghwa leaned in and softly kissed away the tears from your cheeks before beginning to thrust in and out of you  
“You feel so good sweetheart, you’re so good for me, I love you so much,” he moaned, pressing his lips against yours and bringing one hand down to rub over your clit quickly  
“Fuck” you groaned, pulling away and allowing the pleasure to take control as your eyes shut and your head fell back against the wall, “faster please daddy”  
Seonghwa pulled you closer to him, his hands now around your waist and rubbing your back as his hips sped up  
“Fuck, gonna cum, daddy please,” you gasped, lifting your head to look at Seonghwa, whose face was red and adorned a look of absolute pleasure  
“You’re doing so good for me baby girl, cum for me, cum for daddy” Seonghwa moaned out, his hips moving quicker and a hand returning to your clit as he brought you to the edge  
Your entire body twitched and your pussy clenched tightly around Seonghwa, holding him in place as you came around him, moaning out a mixture of his name, daddy, and curses  
“Fuck, you’re so beautiful, gonna cum, daddy’s gonna cum,” Seonghwa panted out, pulling out as you whined with overstimulation and he came on your stomach as well as his own  
You reached down and used a finger to pick up some of the cum from your own stomach, chuckling at the look on Seonghwa’s face as you stuck it in your face  
“You drive me crazy,” Seonghwa laughed breathlessly before carrying you both to the bathroom to run a bath  
You felt your body relax and succumb to the warm water and bubbles surrounding you as you leaned back into Seonghwa’s chest, looking up at him with a goofy and sated smile on your face  
Seonghwa’s face lit up and he gave you a look filled with absolute love as he leaned down and kissed your lips softly, “happy anniversary baby girl.”


	2. San (1)

[1:28am] to say you didn’t want to be here would be an understatement. You were surrounded by disgusting rich men around your age, all competing to hold the hand of a princess and bragging about their many riches and expensive suits  
Of course you were one of the princesses, one of more than twenty princesses here tonight. And all of these gross men around your age were trying to sweet talk you and lure you in with their money. One of those men included Choi San  
The only reason he stood out to you is because he wouldn’t give the fuck up  
Usually you would sit through these events, having men come forward and introduce themselves while you tried not to gag on the amount of cologne they were wearing. But eventually they’d get bored of you and leave you alone  
Except for San  
San seemed to live to see you squirm. He knew he was the only man here that could make you blush, and he was the only one that could have you clenching your thighs together from a few lewd words whispered into your ear  
Did you want San?  
Yes of course you did, you wanted San to shove you against a wall and fuck you senseless. And you would happily spend the rest of your life with him. But unfortunately he was a dick. At least in your books  
He was so cocky. He knew that he looked good. He knew what he wanted, and you were pretty sure the only thing he wanted out of you was sex. Then he could go and find someone else to fuck, or find someone else he found suitable to marry  
And you weren’t dumb enough to think that you wouldn’t end up fucking San. He was hot, and the way that his warm hands would slide your dress up and he would caress your thighs while you were sitting at a table together absolutely drove you insane  
As you took a glance at the clock, you wondered if San would ever show up to bug you. It’s not like you missed him. You were just bored and horny and wanted some kind of distraction; preferably one that included San’s lips and fingers  
And as if on cue, San slid into a seat next to you, sitting far too close and immediately resting a hand on your thigh.  
“Princess,” he greeted, smirking at you  
“Jackass,” you spat back, rolling your eyes  
“I see we still have a dirty mouth huh?” He asked  
You grunted in response, trying to seem as uninterested in him as possible. You weren’t sure why exactly you were trying to avoid him. It wasn’t going to work, and you really wanted to fuck him so why were you doing this?  
San slid his hand up your thigh, beginning to whisper in your ear again.  
“I’m so bored Y/N. Aren’t you bored of all these other rich assholes? Wouldn’t you rather fuck this rich asshole?”  
“Stop touching me. Please,” you said quietly  
“Yeah of course,” San said, retracting his hand away immediately. He may have been an asshole but he wasn’t a terrible guy. Though he was a bit concerned. Usually you were okay with the little bit of teasing, you had never asked him to stop before and he was concerned he’d pushed you too far  
But his questions were slightly calmed as your dad made his way over. Maybe you just didn’t want him to see.  
And San could respect that  
“Ah! Choi San! How are you? How is your family?” Your dad asked him, absolutely ecstatic with how much time you and San had been spending together tonight  
Your dad loved San. Thought he was a wonderful gentleman with lots of money so he would be well off to take care of you and your children in the future. The last thought made your heart jump, just a bit.  
San replied politely and kept small talk with both you and your dad. And you’d never seen this side of him before. You’d only ever caught him alone. He may have been a cocky asshole, but he also seemed quite sweet and easy to talk to  
Well. You were definitely fucked now. Hopefully literally by the end of the night  
As the conversation drew to a close, your father walked away, off in search of your older sister to see how her and her husband were doing.  
“I’m sorry if I pushed you too far earlier Y/N,” San said sincerely, “this place is boring as fuck and you’ve seemed okay with it before. But I know that no means no and just because you were okay with it before doesnt mean you have to be now and-”  
You cut San off by pressing a finger to his lips, “shh, it’s okay! I just didn’t want my dad to find us with your hand all up my dress.”  
San visibly calmed at that, a cocky smirk returning to his face as he opened his mouth and sucked on your finger  
“Fuck. That’s it,” you said softly under your breath, looking around and making sure no one was paying attention to you, before yanking San along by the arm  
“Where are we going princess?” He asked  
“Somewhere quiet with no people,” you said, pulling him into a guest bedroom that always remained unused.  
You shoved him into the room and turned around to shut the door and lock it. As you did so, San came up behind you, grabbing you by the hips and kissing your neck  
“I knew you couldn’t resist me,” he said, being cut off by a groan as you ground your hips back into him roughly  
“Strip for me baby,” he said, pulling away and sitting back on the bed, stroking himself through his obviously expensive pants as he watched you with dilated eyes  
You reached behind you and expertly undid the zipper of your dress, letting it unzip itself as you let it fall off your shoulders, exposing your breasts, trying to avoid the panic and insecurities surfacing in you  
“Fuck. Such a pretty girl for me,” San moaned, undoing his belt before continuing to palm himself through his underwear as you let your dress fall to your feet  
You stepped out of the dress, leaving you feeling vulnerable in just the lace panties you had picked out just for a night like tonight.  
San seemed to notice your sudden shyness and he stood up, removing his pants and entirely unbuttoning his shirt  
He pushed you softly against the wall, pressing his lips against yours and mumbling praises against your lips  
“Aren’t you a pretty girl?” He asked, making you gasp as he started rubbing you through your panties.  
You whimpered as he started kissing your neck, still complimenting you in every way that he could.  
“You’re absolutely stunning,” San said.  
Truth be told, you were extremely insecure. Your body was a bit bigger than the other princesses, and you had stretch marks on your stomach that you desperately tried to hide with makeup  
Your attempts at concealing any flaws deemed unsuccessful as San continued kissing down your body  
He gagged a bit as he kissed your stomach and proceeded to pull back and wipe his lips of the makeup you’d had on there  
“What’s this doing on here, my beautiful girl?” He asked, now on his knees and gently running his fingers over your sides  
“I just. I didn’t want anyone to see my stretch marks,” you said, completely embarrassed, putting your head into your hands  
You felt San pull away for a second, retrieving a tissue and some water from the guest side table, and then proceeding to wipe off all of the makeup  
You felt shaky as he exposed every one of the marks on your body, before discarding of the tissue and returning to his knees  
“You’re so beautiful, the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen,” San said, leaving kisses all over your stomach, making sure to run his fingers and his lips over every mark  
“You’re just saying that,” you mumbled, blushing under his praise  
San stood back up, pressing himself close to you, “never baby girl. You’re stunning, you leave me breathless.”  
San leaned in and kissed you again, pressing softly against your lips. And though you loved how sweet San was being, you needed to hurry things up. The party would be ending soon and people would wonder where you were  
You pressed against San more harshly, ignoring your insecurities and pulling him close, letting him know just how bad you wanted him  
“Fuck me, please” you begged, your head hitting the wall as San kissed your neck again  
“Your wish is my command princess,” San said, removing his underwear as well as yours, and preparing himself before pressing into you  
You let out a loud whine, allowing your body to adjust to the immense pleasure you were feeling  
As soon as you nodded, San began slamming into you, lifting one of your legs up to reach deeper in you  
“Such a pretty girl, you’re being so good for me baby girl, so so good,” San moaned against your lips  
As you were reaching your high, your moans started getting louder and less controlled, and you couldn’t stop your body from squirming  
And suddenly there was a hand around your neck, pressing lightly on your windpipe and ever so slightly restricting your airways  
“Gonna need you to be quiet for me baby, think you can be a good girl for me? I know you can,” San said, his hips grinding into you in short, quick thrusts  
“Yes. Please I wanna cum” you whimpered with what air wasn’t being restricted  
“Fuck. Yeah cum for me baby girl, show me how good you can be,” San groaned, pressing down on your neck just a bit harder, causing you to twitch in his arms, his other hand coming down to expertly rub your clit as you hit your high  
San continued thrusting into you, moaning at the wetness surrounding him as he pulled out and started jerking himself off  
You quickly got on your knees, yanking his hands away and wrapping your lips around his length. You bobbed your head up and down and licked around the slit until he was twitching  
“Gonna cum baby, fuck, can you take my cum down your throat like a good little girl?” San asked, causing you to moan loudly around him in return  
San’s eyes shut and his jaw dropped open as he twitched in your mouth before you felt the hot streaks of white painting the back of your throat  
You swallowed all of it and collapsed against the wall, sitting down and catching your breath, as San did the same thing, plopping down next to you  
And when you both finally caught your breath and walked back out after redressing, the looks on the faces of people around you made you realize that maybe you hadn’t been as quiet as you thought.  
But that was okay in your books, because now you were walking around with San by your side, holding his hand as he lead you over to his friends, to introduce them to the love of his life.


	3. Yunho (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NGL even I find this one hot and it's my own writing xjjsjxjs

[4:35pm] you weren’t all that sexual a person. Your hormones had started calming down more after you hit the age of 18 and you didn’t feel the want to fuck everything in sight  
But you’d be damned if you didn’t want to be absolutely finger fucked by Yunho  
He was tall, goofy and handsome, and really he was the whole package  
So when you were hanging out with him and your other friends and you ended up agreeing to play 7 minutes in heaven, you weren’t stupid. Despite only being friends, Yunho had been eye fucking you all night, and you wanted nothing more than to be pinned to the wall by him and have him fingering you until you see stars  
Time passed far too slowly as others had their turns, most of them just going into the small bedroom they were forced in and just sitting and talking for 7 minutes until time was up, others would fake moans and shake the bed just to get a laugh out of everyone, but as you thought more and more about what would inevitably happen tonight, your pussy was dripping wet in your panties, and you hoped desperately that there would be no evidence on the back of your dress when you stood up  
This game was some fucked up version of spin the bottle mixed with 7 minutes in heaven, and when Yunho’s turn came around, he spun the bottle to determine his partner for the round.  
For once it seemed as though life was on your side, as the bottle stopped, pointing right at you  
Yunho bit his lip and looked up at you as you both stood up, him taking your hand and tugging you out of the livingroom and into the bedroom  
The whistles and cheers in the background faded as your mind went cloudy and you got further away  
Yunho pushed you into the room, shoving you up against the door and locking it before kissing you  
“Been waiting for this all night,” he said, “we don’t have much time”  
“Been waiting for your fingers all night,” you said boldly, “in fact, I’ve been waiting a lot longer than that to have you inside me”  
Yunho let out a shaky breath and hiked your skirt up to your waist, pushing your panties to the side as he rubbed over your core  
“Fuck, you’re soaked already,” he moaned into your mouth  
“Told you I’ve been waiting all night,” you said, trailing your hand down his stomach and palming his hard cock through his pants, “besides, doesn’t seem like I’m the only excited one here.”  
You had thought previously that you had a lot of self control. You were good at not making a lot of noise during sex, and if it was necessary, you could stay silent. There had never been anyone that had made you uncontrollably loud before  
Until now  
Yunho went right at your core, pushing two fingers all the way in. You let out a loud whine and your legs felt like jelly as you spread them further  
Yunho continued kissing you, swallowing all of your moans as his fingers explored inside of you. His hands were so big and his fingers were so long and he knew exactly how to work them inside of you  
“More, more please, one more,” you whined as Yunho kissed your neck. His fingers were moving insanely fast and he somehow slipped another finger into you easily.  
With 3 fingers inside of you now, Yunho’s palm was now pressed firmly against your clit, moving in time as he thrusted his fingers in and out of you, making you scream  
“Fuck, Yunho” you groaned, “Gonna cum”  
Your stomach twisted and tightened as you felt your high approaching more intensely than it ever had before, and right as it hit, you felt something wet squirt out of you and all over Yunho’s fingers and the floor  
Yunho moaned loudly as he watched you squirt all over him. Your body was squirming and your fists were clenched tightly together against the door  
As you began to come down, you reached down and undid the zipper on Yunho’s pants, lazily palming him as he kissed you softly, letting out soft groans into your mouth  
A knock on the door startled you both and you clung onto Yunho for dear life, silently begging him not to go  
“Times up guys,” someone said, and you both heard multiple people laughing and imitating your moans from behind the door  
You looked at Yunho, but he seemed to stay unbothered  
“7 more minutes,” he said, before kissing you again  
You heard a lot of people whistling and cheering once again as everyone walked away, but you quickly blocked them out and focused on the softness of Yunho’s lips  
“Or maybe the rest of the night,” Yunho said as he pulled away from you, before shoving you onto the bed  
As you looked up at him, red faced, messy hair, with his shirt wrinkled from your hands and his belt and jeans undone with his boner straining against the fabric of his boxers, you knew you were in for it for the night  
And neither of you wanted anything more


	4. YeoSan (1) (YeosangxSan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is also just published separately on my profile bdndjd

Yeosang thought he had a pretty good hold on life, thought he had pretty decent and thought that he had his life pretty well in order and figured out  
Keyword: thought; past and past-tense participate of think  
Every little bit of what Yeosang had previously believed to be true was suddenly crushed, by none other than another man  
That was one of Yeosangs first concerns. When he’d first joined ATEEZ (formerly: KQ Fellaz) he was more than ecstatic at all of the adventures that would be presented to him  
The one adventure he hadn’t expected had been the one that he had with his sexuality. Yeosang thought he had a pretty good grip on himself. Thought he was straight. He hadn’t had any form of attraction to men since he first turned 13 and became an absolute hornball filled with confusion and hormones that he - of course - repressed and tried to forget about. And now it was back to smack him in the face. Awesome.  
He’d been nervous to meet his new bandmates, the people he’d be spending far too much time with and who he’d inevitably grow close to. And they were all really nice. Especially one boy in particular.  
This boy was Choi San. And when Yeosang first met him, he was fresh faced and nervous. He had the eyes of a confused doe and the smile of an angel, and when San first shook Yeosangs hand, Yeosang absolutely melted into a puddle  
And good god Yeosang had almost been hoping that San would end up a complete asshole and Yeosang would have more reason to repress the bubbling in his stomach and the flutter in his heart, but of course San was one of the nicest people that Yeosang had ever met. Why wouldn’t he be. He’s already the whole package, might as well finish it off with a sparkling bow  
Yeosang could hardly meet his eyes in the beginning. He felt so shy and small, despite the fact that they were almost the same height and that San never intentionally tried to make himself seem bigger. In fact, San was more of someone to make himself seem a whole foot shorter than he already was. He had the playful nature of a child and went absolutely bashful whenever you complimented him. He was completely and utterly adorable.  
As time passed, months flew by and ATEEZ had debuted. And as ATEEZ grew, so did San. No. Not in height. Yeosang was pretty sure that hadn’t changed since he was 15, but he grew bolder and more confident  
And Yeosang loved and envied such confidence, but he despised it all the same. San still had the same smile of an angel, but now he had dance moves and a body specially crafted by the devil himself  
And it turned Yeosang on a lot more than he ever expected  
Yeosang spent way too long in the shower now after shows, jerking off to the visuals he had retained of San performing on stage.  
And of course, that’s what he was doing right now.  
Yeosang had his back against the shower wall - his entire body dripping head to toe as he had tried to just clean up and repress his throbbing boner - and beratedly wrapped a hand around his cock  
His entire body twitched in his hand and he let what sounded like a sob as he began stroking himself quickly. He tried to think of anyone that wasn’t San. Anyone that wasn’t a man. Tried thinking about boobs. Thought of that girl he dated in high school. But those thoughts just left him on edge. They were fine but they werent enough  
He felt tears fall down his face at the feeling of confusion, helplessness, and pure pleasure as his thoughts began to wander, and he couldn’t do a thing about them anymore  
His thoughts wandered to San and his perfect body. He thought about San on his knees for him, looking up at Yeosang with those thoughtful and innocent eyes as he awaited Yeosangs cum on his face  
He pictured San shoving him against the wall and fucking him until he couldn’t think anymore. God he wanted it so bad.  
Yeosang let out another sob as he came. It was unsatisfactory and left Yeosang feeling completely stupid and in distress  
He washed his hands off under the water before he knelt down slowly, allowing himself to let out a loud sob and let his tears fall freely  
He didn’t know what was wrong with him or why he felt this way about his friend.  
Don’t get him wrong, he wasn’t stupid, he knew what homosexuality was. He just never considered that he would question himself, or that he would be so overwhelmed so suddenly by sheer love and attraction towards one of his bandmates  
He let out another loud sob - now ugly crying - before knocking over his shampoo and conditioner out of pure anger at himself  
And as a knock sounded on the door of his hotel room, he froze.  
“Yeosangie? Hyung? Are you in there? Are you okay?” San’s voice sounded from the other end of the door.  
Yeosang temporarily wondered how long he’d been in the shower, as San had left with the rest of the band for dinner, and though they were rooming together, Yeosang hadn’t expected him to be back so early  
“Yeah I’m fine! Just knocked something over!” Yeosang yelled back in a shaky voice, quickly picking up the bottles and turning off the water  
“Are you sure? You sound really upset..and I thought I heard you crying” San said  
And Yeosang could hear the sincerity and concern in San’s voice, so desperately wishing that he couldn’t  
“I’m okay Sanie, don’t worry about me!” Yeosang said in return, hoping to calm the nerves of the younger while slipping on sweatpants and a far-too-big shirt that Mingi had leant him and he’d never given back  
He took his time making sure he looked okay. He wasn’t worried about looking ugly in front of San. He wasn’t worried about him seeing Yeosang without makeup. He just wanted to make sure you couldn’t tell that he’d been crying  
As Yeosang gathered himself and slowly putting back together the shards of his broken heart, hoping they would stay together until he could inevitably break it again all on his own  
When he decided that he looked okay and didn’t appear to have been crying for the past 20 minutes, he opened the door of the bathroom  
As he opened the door, he was met with San still standing in front of it. His eyes were filled with concern and love and Yeosang couldn’t possibly bring himself to look him in the face, he’d definitely break again  
“Yeosangie,” San said carefully, coming a bit closer and wrapping his arms around Yeosang  
And Yeosang didn’t even have to look in his eyes to collapse again. As San rubbed his back comfortingly, Yeosang’s heart broke into more pieces than it ever had before, and he allowed himself to be held in San’s arms  
San held him so tightly and so firmly, one hand rubbing his back while the other carded through his hair as he left the softest possible kisses against Yeosang’s head  
Yeosang and San had never been physically close. Emotionally they connected on many levels, but physically they never really cuddled with each other like San would with Yunho or Wooyoung or like Yeosang did with absolutely nobody except his plushie, their friendship just wasn’t really like that, but Yeosang was more than happy to allow San to lead him to his bed, situating them so Yeosang was wrapped around him and his head was rested against San’s chest, listening to the calming and consistent sound of San’s heartbeat  
Eventually the clouds in Yeosang’s brain cleared and his tears stopped flowing, and he knew the question was coming  
“Yeosangie what happened? What upset you?” San asked in a gentle tone, still holding Yeosang protectively  
Yeosang was frozen in place, despite expecting the question. He wasn’t sure what to say, whether he should lie or come clean. Should he say he just had a long day? That he was just tired?  
Yeosang crawled out of San’s warm embrace and sat up with his legs crossed next to San. He put his head in his hands yet again and took a deep breath  
“Have you ever..” he began, but trailed off, the lump in his throat cutting him off  
San sat up next to him and nodded responsively, showing nothing but patience and caring  
Yeosang choked back the lump and the tears that threatened him again and inhaled deeply  
“Haveyoueverquestionedyoursexuality?” He asked quickly, standing somewhere between hoping San understood the question and praying that he didn’t  
“Yeah” San replied thoughtfully, “I’ve questioned my sexuality many times”  
“But I mean like..since you were 16? Have you questioned it since after you were 16 and your hormones started to calm down?”  
San went silent for a few moments before responding, “no. I haven’t really”  
And every nerve ending in Yeosang’s body was on fire and his every brain cell was screaming for him to just run and seek comfort in someone like Hongjoong, who wouldn’t question him and would just comfort him  
“But I questioned it every day before that,” San continued  
Yeosang cocked his head in confusion and San’s eyes crinkled as a small smile appeared on his face, “I’ve pretty much known I was gay since I was 6. I just stopped questioning it and accepted it instead when I was 16.”  
Yeosang’s head flicked up to look at San so fast that he thought he’d gotten whiplash. And now San was the nervous one, reaching over and grabbing Shiber, petting him in comfort. Yeosang calmed himself down quickly and continued speaking  
“I’ve been questioning mine for a while,” Yeosang said quietly, “and it’s scaring me”  
San nodded, “its a scary thing, especially with the world South Korea lives in”  
San and Yeosang sat and talked for a while, Yeosang felt more comfortable discussing his vulnerabilities now that San had admitted to him as well.  
“I don’t know if I am or not. I’ve only ever been with girls before, y'know, intimately, so I don’t know how I could know,” Yeosang blushed, looking away and curling in one himself. He could not believe he basically just told San that he’d only had sex with girls before  
“Never been with a guy before?” San asked, suddenly looking a bit bold, slightly scaring Yeosang, “you’re missing out”  
Yeosang snorted, “oh yeah? What am I missing out on?”  
And suddenly there was a mood switch. Everything had gone from nervousness and vulnerability to sexual tension really quickly, though you’d never find Yeosang complaining, despite how strange it may seem  
“You want me to tell you?” San said, his voice a little bit huskier and his body moving closer to Yeosangs yet again, his hands running slowly up and down Yeosang’s thighs  
“I want you to show me,” Yeosang said, taking a shot in the dark  
San bit his lip and his breathing became a bit laboured, “I would love nothing more”  
San’s hands ran slowly up Yeosang’s thighs, continuing to his hips and slid all the way to cup Yeosangs face gently before he leaned in close  
“Well you see, girls lips are always so soft and sweet, and they’re so easy to comply and to have under you,” San said, his lips almost brushing Yeosangs, “but with guys it’s more of a challenge.”  
San leaned in and pressed his lips gently against Yeosangs, allowing Yeosang to become hot and bothered just from the kissing alone. They weren’t even making out yet and Yeosang was already twitching in his arms  
“You see,” San said, pulling back, “guys lips are a bit rougher and a bit tougher. You can bite down a bit harder, and they’ll fight back. Making out with a guy is one of the hottest things you can ever do”  
“Didn’t i say to show me not tell me?” Yeosang asked, trying to be firm, but sounding more desperate to find San’s lips again  
San chuckled in return, a smirk adorning his lips and his eyes darkening considerably, “suit yourself.”  
San leaned in and pressed his lips against Yeosangs again, feeling the older boy easily become putty in his hands as their lips and tongues collided messily. The wet sounds of their kissing and the deep, soft groans coming from San’s throat were enough to already have him squirming  
San shoved him back against the pillows, lying him down while keeping their lips attached. Yeosangs lips tasted sweeter than San had ever pictured before, and he had pictured this many times  
San aligned their hips and began thrusting against him, their cocks rubbing together, but Yeosang seemed so sensitive, his hips bucking harshly with every thrust that San couldn’t help but ask  
“Did you jerk off in the shower?”  
Yeosang whined against San’s lips and nodded quickly, reconnecting their lips in a short breathed attempt to have San continue grinding against him  
“What were you thinking about baby?” San asked  
“You. Fuck. You. You haven’t left my mind since I first met you,” Yeosang said, “so fucking beautiful I couldn’t help myself”  
“And what did you want me to do baby?” San asked as he kissed Yeosangs birthmark, making his way down to his neck, before sucking harshly in a spot below his ear, knowing how sensitive it would be  
“This, fuck, this, please keep moving, wanna feel you please,” Yeosang desperately clutched San’s hips, forcing them to move against him again  
“So hard for me huh baby?” San asked, forcing his hips from Yeosangs grip and moving down, lifting up Yeosangs shirt and kissing down his chest and stomach, meeting the small trail of hair just before the elastic of his sweatpants  
“Just for you,” Yeosang whined as San gripped onto Yeosangs covered cock, sliding his hand up and down through the clothing and watching Yeosang as he started falling apart far quicker than he thought he would  
San pulled down Yeosangs sweatpants to reveal his hard and red cock, absolutely drooling out of the slit at San’s touch  
“Fuck you’re hot,” San cursed as he began jerking Yeosang off quickly, using his precum as lube to slick his way up and down, as Yeosang let out absolutely sinful moans and whines, San couldn’t help but to grind himself against the bedsheets, finally finding the friction he craved  
“Gonna cum. Fuck. San I’m gonna cum,” Yeosang warned, and right before Yeosang hit his high, San reached down and pressed two fingers firmly against his perineum, causing Yeosang to positively scream as he came.  
San so desperately wanted to watch Yeosang as he went through his entire high, but as Yeosang came, so did San, seeing white hot as his cock twitched and released in his pants  
It was uncomfortable but so so worth it  
Both San and Yeosang came to sooner than later and San got up and retrieved a warm, damp cloth, wiping Yeosang down gently as Yeosang pressed more kisses against his lips and giggled, post orgasm bliss  
After San had changed and cleaned them both up, he crawled into bed against Yeosang, he was still half asleep, but watching his every move with adoring eyes  
“So, uhm, that was really nice,” Yeosang said shyly, his voice lowering as he asked the question that had been burning a hole through his brain forever, “do you like me?”  
San couldn’t help but laughs a bit at that, “no stupid. I kissed you, jerked you off and came in my pants like a teenager because I fucking hate you. Yes of course I like you you goddamn idiot”  
And both of them laughed, sharing kisses together before drifting off to sleep peacefully


	5. Mingi (1)

[2:45am] You tapped your feet nervously against the hard airport floor. Mingi’s plane was supposed to have landed over half an hour ago and even though you knew it could take forever to get your luggage, you were still anxious  
Mingi had been texting you absolute filth while he was on the flight and you were desperate for him. With promises of him fucking you senseless, eating your pussy with his newly adorned lip ring and hot makeout sessions, who wouldn’t be?  
You checked your phone for what was probably the 12th time in the last minute, but a loud call of your name startled you  
You recognized the voice immediately and looked up just in time for your boyfriend to crash into you in a strangling hug  
“MINGI!” you squealed in delight as he held you tight  
He pulled back after a moment and you looked over his face, your thumb immediately running down over the lip ring  
“Like it?” He asked, his sweet eyes looking at your face as you closely examined the jewelry  
“Looks good!” You smiled at him  
He smiled back before leaning in close to whisper to you, “probably feels good against your pussy as well”  
Your breath caught in your throat at the lewd words spoken so suddenly in such a deep, honey smooth tone, and all you could do was nod  
He smirked at you and took your hand as you both left the airport and called a cab  
-  
[3:10am] Once you were both seated in the car, Mingi gave directions to the driver and then had the partition put up  
As soon as he knew the driver couldn’t see anything, he leaned over and pressed his lips against yours.  
His teeth smacked against yours a bit harshly causing you both to giggle, but your laughing was cut short as he bit down on your bottom lip, pulling you back into him  
Mingi unbuckled your seatbelt and his before motioning for you to sit on his lap  
“Mingi this is unsafe!!” You nagged, motioning towards the seatbelts you were no longer wearing  
He rolled his eyes and pulled you over into his lap before wrapping the seatbelt around you both and clicking it into place, holding you securely in place in Mingi’s lap  
“Better?” He asked, causing you to snort  
“Much”  
You leaned back in and quickly caught his lips again, but this time his lips moved desperately  
“Missed you so fucking much” he growled against your lips, your tongues wrapping around each other, and lips all over the others, absolutely filthy and just what you both needed  
“Come a little closer baby,” Mingi said, reaching down and tightening the seatbelt, forcing your hips against his  
You gasped as you felt his hard cock throbbing against you, and you began rutting against him, his lips back on yours, hardly even kissing at this point, just tongues flicking against each other and moans travelling from mouth to mouth  
His lips were warm and wet and absolutely plush against yours, the sweet yet bitter taste of coffee and mint lingering on his breath as he kissed you  
The sudden sound of someone clearing their throat startled both you and Mingi, causing you to accidentally bite down hard on his lip  
“OW FUc-fU-fudge” he said, attempting to not swear in front of the cab driver, who had just caught you both mid makeout-grinding session  
“You’ve arrived at your destination,” the driver said, “sorry to erm….interrupt”  
You undid the seatbelt and quickly moved off of Mingi’s lap as he reached into his pocket and slipped the driver $60, the cab ride was only $30 maximum, but Mingi felt the need to compensate for that poor old mans sight  
You both got out of the car and you groaned and covered your face in embarrassment as you leaned into Mingi’s chest, him laughing through the absolute humiliation as the cab driver drove away  
He leaned down and gently removed your hands from your face, taking one and bringing it down to the boner still prominent in his slacks  
“Don’t think we’re finished just yet baby, I’ve missed you so much, and I cannot wait to fuck your sweet pussy,” he said, reconnecting your lips desperately as you both made your way into the house


	6. Hongjoong (1) (Feat. Seonghwa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went WILDIN on this one folks

[12:26am] okay so maybe you took things just a little too far with Hongjoong  
You were both out at a friends house for their birthday for the night and he’d been neglecting to pay attention to you. Or at least the attention you wanted anyway  
So you’d been seeking it out in someone else and decided to try and rile up Seonghwa. He hadn’t been doing much that night, just sitting around in a chair making small talk with people while drinking whiskey - and really, he was the perfect subject of your neediness.  
As people started discussing whether or not to play truth or dare, you came up with a quick plan and whispered it to your friend, who cocked her eyebrow but didn’t question you and agreed to carry it out  
You and Hongjoong had maybe messed around a bit with Seonghwa before and well, if you didn’t want to consider it a ‘threesome’ you were certainly walking the line separating it from anything else. And you knew Seonghwa wasn’t interested in you, it was just physical attraction and pure arousal, so this would be fine right?  
When everyone ultimately decided that they wanted to play truth or dare, of course you went along with their idea. And when it was your friends turn, of course she went along with your plan  
“Y/N truth or dare?” She asked  
You pretended to think for a second before taking a swig of your drink  
“Dare”  
“I dare you to give a lap dance to one of the guys in the room”  
And there it was  
You smirked and took another sip of your drink, confidently cocking your head before replying “fine”  
You looked over at your boyfriend, Hongjoong biting his lap and looking you up and down with lust written all over his face as you stood up and walked towards him  
But the look of cockiness he adorned quickly turned into shock as you walked past him and found a seat in the chair next to him, on Seonghwa’s lap  
Seonghwa let out a small gasp, shocked as you sat reverse cowgirl on his lap, and as a song you didn’t recognized blasted through the speaker of someone’s phone, you began moving your hips to the beat  
You glanced over to see Hongjoong’s eyes darkened over, but he didn’t seem too bothered yet, so you removed your grip from Seonghwa’s firm thighs and leaned back against his chest, still moving your hips sensually as your fingers tangled in his hair  
You locked eyes with Seonghwa and - glancing between both you and Hongjoong - he seemed to understand what you were doing, so he smirked, gripped your hips and pulled you a bit closer, allowing your ass to fully move against the relentless boner throbbing in his sweatpants  
As the song was reaching its final seconds, you leaned in and sensually licked Seonghwa’s earlobe, before biting down firmly, but not too hard. You knew from past experience that that was his sweet spot and you heard him gasp loudly from beneath you, and to your shock, you felt a wet patch form in his sweatpants  
Well that was unexpected  
You looked over at Hongjoong, who was absolutely boiling at this point, his cheeks were flushed red, his eyes glossed over in anger and lust, and his pants were far tighter than they were 5 minutes ago  
He stood up quickly and grabbed your wrist without a word, pulling you along and out the door harshly. As you were going, you looked back at Seonghwa, who was holding his sweater over his lap, but he smirked and winked at you with flushed cheeks as you were yanked away  
You’d made Seonghwa cum  
And you didn’t even mean to  
You were really in for it now  
-  
[12:47am] you and Hongjoong had just arrived at home and he wasted no time pushing you through the front door and against the wall, kissing you breathless as he trapped you between his arms  
“I know about your little plan, slut” he growled in your ear as he ground his hips against you, roughly spanking your ass, “you think I didn’t see you and Y/BFF/N discussing it? Dont think I noticed the cogs turning in your dirty little mind when I wasn’t giving you attention? Don’t think I noticed the way you and Seonghwa kept glancing over at me? You’re not exactly subtle Y/N”  
You just smirked at him, rather proud of yourself, but your body cowered under just how big he suddenly made himself look in front of you, his entire body almost enveloping yours as his hips kept moving against yours  
“You might think your little plan worked, but oh baby girl are you in for it tonight,” he said, leaning down on his elbows and pressing his lips against yours harshly  
You kissed him dirty and messy, both your tongues moving around and wrapping around the other like you were starved. It was absolutely filthy and disgusting and you both absolutely loved it  
As Hongjoong kept kissing you, he snuck a hand, from beside your head, down over your pants, rubbing harshly over your clit as soon as he found it  
Your head fell back and hit the wall and you let out a loud moan at the excessive pleasure rushing through your body  
“Did Seonghwa get you this wet, slut?”  
“No,” you whined out quietly  
“No?” he cocked an eyebrow  
“No daddy. You did. Just you” you moaned, knowing exactly what he wanted you to call him  
“Thought so, kitten” he said  
His fingers ran faster over your clit as the pressure in your stomach began to build up, your pants and the front of your pants so soaked through that Hongjoong could easily gather your wetness and continue flicking over your clit over your clothes  
“Fuck. Daddy can I cum?” You whimpered, tears spilling from your eyes as you pouted your lips at him and looked into his jealous eyes  
“No” he said, quickly pulling his hand away and then shoving his fingers in your mouth as you whined loudly  
“But what you can do is put that loud mouth of yours to good use little girl, now get on your knees, im gonna show you just who you belong to tonight,” Hongjoong said, shoving you down to the floor by your shoulders  
And well, you thought, you brought this on yourself, might as well keep going  
-  
[1:04am] And maybe you were covered neck to abdomen in dark marks and scratches the next morning, and maybe you couldn’t walk quite right, but that was okay, because once Hongjoong caught sight of you, his eyes both lit up and darkened at the same time and you knew just what he was thinking  
He was just finishing up cooking breakfast as you hobbled in, leaning against the counter next to him as you groaned softly in pain  
You saw as Hongjoong turned off the oven, setting everything aside as he walked close to you and rubbed his fingers softly over your sides  
“Pussy hurt from last night baby?” He asked, smirking at you  
You nodded, pouting up at him as he got closer, making you feel small once again, “want me to kiss it better baby?”  
And who were you to deny him a second breakfast?


	7. Hongjoong (2)

[1:10am] okay so maybe you misbehaved a little bit  
Or a lot a bit  
Teasing Hongjoong was just fun! It seemed harmless; or rather, Hongjoong, who stood at a mere 5'7, clenching his tiny fists as you cozied up to San all evening, he seemed pretty harmless.  
Boy oh boy were you wrong  
San had given you multiple warnings throughout the evening that Hongjoong was not liking your less-than-subtle teasing, and that you were probably in for it when you got back home  
But you ignored all these warnings and simply cuddled closer to San. Besides, San was warm and he smelled nice, so it’s not like it was a chore for you.  
Around the time that everyone departed for the night, you got up from your seat on San’s lap and walked over to take Hongjoong’s hand. But as you were getting up to walk away and bid goodnight, San slapped your ass.  
“Alright that’s fucking IT” you jumped as you heard Hongjoong’s deep voice suddenly growl in your ear, before he took your hand and dragged you out the door and to his car  
‘Go get em tiger’ was the last text you received from San that night  
-  
[1:22am] now this was a side of Hongjoong you had never seen before, but god did it ever excite you. And besides, he wasn’t that hard to take control of once he was worked up. This should be easy.  
Hongjoong had one hand on the wheel, two eyes on the road, and three fingers inside you.  
You moaned and whined loudly as he fingered you harshly, stopping abruptly every time he felt you clench around him  
“Fuck, Joongie please?” You looked over at him with a slight pout and wide, innocent eyes. He could never resist you. Usually.  
The car came to a halt outside your house and Hongjoong turned to you quickly, palming the bulge that tented his sweatpants as he looked at you with glazed over eyes  
“Think you can get away with your little antics tonight huh little girl?” Hongjoong growled, his voice low and raspy as he let out a nothing less than sinister chuckle, “think again.”  
-  
[1:29am] Hongjoong had you both stripped down and had your hands lightly bound together above your head  
Your core throbbed and you could feel it leaking out onto your thighs as you watched him. He was at the end of the bed, jerking himself off. He moved his hand nice and slow, built up the anticipation, and then he’d pick up the pace, letting out loud moans and lewd words as his cock throbbed in his hand.  
Hongjoong hadn’t touched you since you’d both gotten home and it was driving you insane. The closest you had been last was in the car when you were hoping he would just shove his seat back and let you ride him like he usually would. But this time was different. Hongjoong had snapped in the best possible way  
While lost in your little train of thought, you hadn’t completely realized that Hongjoong had leaned down and was opening your legs  
“So pretty baby, such a wet little pussy,” he said, his fingers dragging down over your clit and then down to your hole. He leaned in close enough that you could feel his breath, “gonna have a taste.”  
Hongjoong leaned in and pressed the flat of his tongue directly against your clit, flicking it back and forth just slightly, enough to give you some friction; enough to give you that craving, but not enough to cum.  
“Such a pretty girl,” Hongjoong praised as he pulled back, an absolute lewd masterpiece of him with messy hair and your wetness all over his face, “taste so sweet”  
“Now it’s time for the main dish,” he said, leaning back in, but by then you were just about losing your mind  
“Please Hongjoong, please,” you begged, your hips thrusting and your entire body squirming, “just wanna cum, please”  
“Tsk tsk baby, this is a tasting, seems like you’ve prepared your pretty little cunt perfect for me to taste, but this is about the taster, you’ve had your time to shine,” he said.  
After that you didn’t see anything, your eyes were clouded with tears and your hips were jerking frequently as Hongjoong ate you out like he was a starved man.  
Your stomach began to tighten for the 4th time that night and you knew that if he continued you wouldn’t be able to hold on much longer  
“Gonna cum, please let me cum,” you begged, completely crying at this point.  
Hongjoong chuckled and pulled away, yet again leaving you clenching and coming down from what could be your high.  
“In all due time darling”  
-  
[1:46am] Hongjoong thrusted in you faster than he ever had before, he was hitting that spot perfectly, and you were seeing stars before you knew it  
“Gonna-” and he stopped  
“You think this is easy for me baby? Do you know how bad I wanna cum? But here I am suffering because of you yet again tonight, hm slut?”  
The degradation had your pussy clenching tightly around him as you panted heavily, looking away from him as your cheeks flushed.  
You couldn’t take this much longer.  
Every single time you were close, even if you didn’t say anything, Hongjoong knew, and he would stop for just enough time that the buildup would fade, and then it would continue once again, leaving you closer and closer every time  
And you were done playing nice  
“KIM HONGJOONG I AM SO SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR SHIT!” You yelled, yanking your hands free and shoving him off of you and onto the bed as you positioned yourself over him and began riding him frantically, “I’m in control now.”  
Hongjoong humoured you, but it didn’t take much to have his dark chuckles turn into soft whines as his head fell backwards, his eyes rolled back, and his jaw fell open.  
You rode him quick and messy, oh so desperate to reach your orgasm; and just as you were on edge, just as you were about to peak, just as you thought he had given in, Hongjoong grabbed your hips and held you down on his cock.  
You gasped as you felt every single inch of him inside of you, you felt him twitching, you felt how hot and hard he was, and it felt incredible, but you had no friction.  
And down you came from your buildup yet again.  
“Heard you and San were making fun of my hands earlier,” Hongjoong said, “funny how those hands are now holding onto your hips, stopping you from cumming like you’ve been begging to all night long. I told you I’m the one in charge here and I. Fucking. Meant. It.”  
And you knew you still had a long night ahead of you.


	8. San (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooooo pegging

[12:56am] well this was certainly something new. Something that neither you nor San had tried before, but the filthy look in his eyes and the way he bit his bottom lip showed you just how much he wanted this  
“Will you peg me?” he asked, his eyes wide and innocent, as if he wasn’t fully aware of what he was asking you  
This was something you’d both been discussing for a while. San had wanted to be fucked. He had previously revealed to you - with a flush on his cheeks and a shy smile adorning his features - that he had tried fingering himself before, and that he had really enjoyed it. He had stuttered out the question, asking if you would wear a strap-on and fuck him with it. You told him that you would try it sometime when he wanted to and had ordered a strap-on online as San was too embarrassed to go into an actual sex shop  
And now tonight was the night. San wanted you to fuck him, and neither of you could be more excited.  
“Is that what you want baby boy?” You asked him sweetly, receiving an excited nod in response  
You smiled at your flush-faced boyfriend before going to get the lube and strap on  
“Oh and by the way Y/N?” San said with a wink, “I prepped myself in the shower”  
-  
[1:09am] After some time to prep yourself and making sure that San was really and truly ready, you put on the strap-on, allowing yourself to adjust to it, before pushing into San  
To say you weren’t expecting the noises San would make would be an understatement. San was immediately panting and letting out high pitched whines, his eyes hooded and desperate as the pain and pleasure mixed  
You waited for him to give you the go-ahead before pulling out and pushing back in  
It took a bit before you both adjusted, but once you got into a rhythm, it was like nothing you had ever experienced before. San’s back was arching off the bed with every harsh thrust, he was letting out curses and moans in both low and high pitches while his body squirmed from such pleasure.  
As his high drew near, you began pumping him quickly, watching as his hard, hot cock began to twitch in your hand before his back arched once more and he let out a high pitch whine, his cum shooting out and all over your hand  
-

[1:20am] as he came down from his high, you slowed down your thrusts, allowing him time to come back down as you left soft kisses up his stomach and eventually pulled out  
You expected him, of course, to just be exhausted and fall asleep after this, but this was definitely not the case, as he sat up soon after coming back down and pulled you into a soft but desperate kiss, flipping you onto your back on the bed while kissing your neck  
He left kisses so soft they almost tickled all the way down your body before stopping at your soaking core, licking his lips with a lustful look in his eyes  
“You were so good baby girl, you made me feel so good” he said, “I think it’s only fair you get to feel good too”  
Before you could say anything, his mouth attached itself to your clit, working his tongue expertly back and forth on it as he ate you like a starved man.  
And as your body squirmed and your legs twitched, your thigh came into contact with his once again hard cock, forcing out a throaty groan from him. And with that, he looked up at you with hungry eyes, and you knew you were in it for the night


	9. Mingi (2)

[1:25am] Now this was a switch in power dynamics  
You had Mingi underneath you, letting out the cutest, highest pitched whimpers you’ve ever heard from him.  
He gasped loudly and a low, throaty groan released from his mouth as you pulled yourself off his cock for the 4th time, leaving his cock red, twitching, and coated in the juices from your soaked pussy  
“Wanna cum, please Miss can I?” He asked shyly, feigning innocence as he bit down on his lip ring, pretending he hadn’t been teasing you under the table today while you had dinner with the rest of the members, leaving you on edge until he decided to let you cum, which ultimately lead to your demise, as San finally understood what was happening.  
It could have been worse of course. All of the members could have figured it out, but having one of them know was bad enough, and left you thoroughly embarrassed throughout the rest of the night  
“I don’t know baby, can you cum?” You asked him, your lust coated eyes looking up and down his body.  
You had him at your mercy, his hands were tied to the headboard, his hair was dishevelled, his sweet, red cheeks had remnants of tears that had fallen from sheer pleasure and sexual frustration, and his cock was at full attention, with a pretty vibrating ring around it, constantly pleasuring him, yet not allowing him the sweet release he so desperately craved  
“I think I deserve some fun too huh?” You asked, positioning yourself over one of his thighs, “so I’m gonna sit here and get myself off, gonna make myself cum, and you’re just gonna watch.”  
Mingi groaned lowly but didn’t fight you on it, knowing he would have his punishment elongated if he did so, so he simply continued biting his lip ring, watching with desperate doe eyes as you started rubbing yourself on his thigh


	10. Yeosang (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of these are really short sorry xjjs

[12:03AM] Yeosang looked down and cursed out loud as you deep throated him, his eyes glossed over and his jaw dropped as he panted loudly  
“So good baby, gonna cum,” he whimpered as you flicked your tongue back and forth over his head  
You dipped your head back down and took him halfway, sucking harshly as he hit his high, his cock twitching in your mouth as his cum hit your tongue  
You waited patiently until he was finished and pushed you off. You looked up at him as you got up with a smirk that he returned, both of you sharing the same filthy knowledge of what was to come  
“Open your mouth baby girl,” he said  
You obeyed, opening your mouth to reveal his cum still on your tongue  
“Fuck,” he growled, leaning in and connecting his lips with yours, both of you using your tongues to exchange saliva and Yeosang’s cum back and forth in your mouths until you both became breathless and pulled away, revealing just a string of it connecting your lips to his and the rest of it in your mouth  
He used his pointer finger to pick up the remaining cum and then gently slipped it passed your lips.  
“Swallow baby,” he said, watching as you obeyed him once again, swallowing every drop of cum before sucking his finger completely clean  
He removed his finger from your mouth and dragged it down your neck and torso until he reached your core  
“You were such a good girl for me,” Yeosang said as he pushed you down on your back on the couch  
He leaned in and planted a sweet kiss on your lips  
“Now it’s time for me to make you feel good,” he said in a deep tone, before slipping his hand under the hem of your panties


	11. Yeosang (2)

[4:58pm] you let out a high pitched squeal as Yeosang walked into your shared room and collapsed on top of you, leaving soft, tickling kisses all over your face  
“Nice to see you too honey,” you chuckled as he rested his head on your chest and rubbed circles on your stomach  
“Missed you while I was at work,” he said  
“I missed you too,” you said in between soft kisses he placed on your lips  
He rested a little bit longer, listening to your steady heartbeat and soft breathing before he spoke up  
“Peach?” He asked  
You hummed in response, running your fingers through his soft hair  
“Can I make love to you tonight?”  
-  
[5:10pm] both of you were stripped down and he had you pinned beneath him, leaving slow and tender kisses on your neck, forcing a soft moan out of your mouth  
His hands traveled up and down your body a few times before pausing at your core, both of you were panting a bit, but keeping in time with each other’s bodies as he inserted two fingers into your wet core, moving slowly and feeling around inside of you for that one spot that would make you putty in his hands  
“Yeosang,” you gasped as an overwhelming wave of pleasure overtook your body, him keeping a consistent rhythm as his fingers hit that spot inside of you while he left kisses all over your chest and stomach  
“So beautiful sweetheart,” he said softly, smiling at you as his eyes crinkled around his birthmark


	12. Yunho (2)

[12:56am] “Come to your window, please,” you heard Yunho whisper frantically as soon as you picked up the phone  
“Jeez, not even a hello?” You snorted in response, but what was happening quickly clicked in your head as you heard soft grunts in your ear and wet sounds in the background  
You hung up the phone and quickly went from your desk where your unfinished homework sat, to the end of your bed, where your window was  
Directly across from your window was your neighbour, and boyfriends, window. And directly in of your line of vision sat your lovely boyfriend in a computer chair, fully clothed in sweatpants and a large t-shirt, and frantically jerking himself off  
As Yunho caught your sight, he let out a loud gasp and started rubbing himself faster, reaching down to play with his balls  
His cock was long and standing at full attention, the tip was red and the shaft was slick with lube as loud wet noises resonated in your ears  
You sat on the end of your bed and bit your lip as you slipped a hand into your panties. You were only wearing your underwear and a shirt, so it wasn’t difficult access, which you were incredibly grateful for  
You started rubbing your clit as you watched him squirming in his chair, and you could kind of hear the noises of your name mixed with curses on his lips as his cock twitched in his hand  
You rubbed yourself a little quicker, using your finger to collect your wetness to make it easier and biting your lip to keep quiet, since your parents were right downstairs, making dinner  
You wanted so badly to throw your head back in ecstasy at the feeling building, but you kept your hooded eyes on Yunho. It had been so long since you last orgasmed (fuck antidepressants honestly) and this was one of the first times in a long time you’d been so close  
“Y/N! DINNER!” You and Yunho both startled as you heard your mom call you loudly from the kitchen  
You groaned, hitting your head against the window sill as you started coming down. There went your orgasm  
-  
[1:50am] it was the next day and you were still a bit pissed about your missed orgasm the night before. But your parents were out so you got to spend the day at Yunho’s house, so who could complain really?  
You were sat curled up next to him on the sofa as he stuffed popcorn into his mouth and you tried your best to pay attention to whatever the damn movie Yunho chose was, but you were squirming  
You knew Yunho noticed you squirming, but he chose not to say anything, simply smirking and feigning innocence every time you looked at him  
You were bitter. Yunho told that he had gotten his orgasm last night and it was stupid, but you were pretty pissed that you didn’t get yours, and now he was ignoring you  
You sat up from where you rested in his arms and huffed, crossing your arms and clenching your legs.  
Yunho noticed, he definitely noticed. You could see him looking at him out of the corner of his eyes  
“Yunhoooo, I’m horny, stop playing the long game,” you whined moving your hips over the couch ever so slightly to try and relieve some of the aching in your core  
Yunho smirked and looked at you fully this time, he was wearing nothing but boxers and a big t-shirt, and you were wearing just your panties and one of Yunho’s shirts.  
You’d picked out Yunho’s favourite pair of panties. They were silky and red, with some lace trim covering your ass just slightly. He adored fucking you in those panties. And you stole one of his shirts. He loved when you wore his shirts, and yet here he was, looking unphased by both of these things  
He chuckled and turned back the the tv, still watching the movie  
“Please,” you whined, “you’re making me ruin your favourite pair of panties.”  
“And I plan on making you ruin them more. I’ll buy you another pair baby,” he said shrugging, hand coming to rest comfortably on your thigh  
“Yunho please,” you said, forcing his hand up with your own hand to cup over your core, “fuck”  
You heard Yunho’s breath hitch as he felt the large wet patch on the front of your panties, quickly using his hand to push your thighs apart before expertly locating your clit and rubbing it  
You let out a loud whine at the feeling. It wasn’t much. It was very light and very teasing and all it did was make your body twitch as you tried to force yourself closer, to no avail  
And you were so sick of this game. You grabbed Yunho’s hand and forced it away from your core with a grunt before crawling over to him  
You grabbed the bowl of popcorn from his hands and placed it on the table as you climbed onto his lap, settling yourself on one of his spread thighs  
He leaned back against the couch with both hands behind his head, watching as you started moving your core against him  
“Fuck, Yunho please,” you gasped as he tightened the muscles in his thigh, creating more friction for you  
“Such a beautiful girl for me aren’t you baby?” Yunho said, biting his lip and looking you up and down, paying attention to where your pussy rubbed against his thigh  
You knew that Yunho was teasing you for a reason. Teasing turned you on like nothing else and he knew it was a surefire way to have you cumming hard for him in no time  
He lifted his shirt up a bit, revealing his cock tenting his boxers underneath it, making you twitch at the sight  
The friction against his thigh was already so good, your bundle of nerves hit perfectly by the muscles of his thigh with every thrust, but watching his breath labour more and more and then watching him reach down to slide his finger over the tip of his cock, collecting the precum that had come through on his finger before bringing it to your lips, it absolutely drove you insane  
You sucked on his finger hard and began to move faster, feeling the heat once again building up in your body like last night  
As you went faster, your knee brushed harshly against his cock, making his entire body thrust and a moan forced from his throat. And all of a sudden you were cumming hard, his thrust having pressed his thigh harshly against your clit and setting you off in the best possible way, leaving a wet trail all over his thigh  
You had your head thrown back, allowing the pleasure to overtake your body in waves as you moaned Yunho’s name  
When you opened your eyes again, you saw him rubbing himself over his boxers frantically and his cock twitch as he came, his cum seeping through the fabric of his boxers  
“Fuck. That was hot,” You panted, making you both let out breathy laughs as you collapsed against his chest  
“I agree,” he replied, equally as breathless  
He let out a disgusted grunt at the feeling of your sweaty, sticky body that reeked of sex falling against his own, but he knew better than to try and make you get up, despite knowing that you’d regret it later.  
So he simply pulled you closer to rest your head on his chest as he kissed the top of your head and ran his fingers through your hair, allowing you to drift off the sleep


	13. Jongho (1)

[1:11am] yeah you were a little tipsy, but you knew what you were doing. Jongho had been surrounded by a bunch of girls all night, and god bless his soul, he was so pure and had no idea why, but it still made you jealous  
So when it came time to play a round of truth or dare and you were dared to makeout with one of your closest friends, you looked over at Jongho and winked at him before straddling your friend  
She was pretty hot honestly, so you didn’t mind this one bit, and you knew that Jongho liked these types of games, he would vehemently deny it but the boner he got after you drunkenly kissed one of your friends one night made it a bit too obvious  
Your friend wiggles her eyebrows at you and pulled your lips down to hers, grabbing onto your waist and forcing you to grind down onto her just for a level of added teasing for everyone else in the room  
You felt nothing but friendship for her, but her lips were nice and soft and easy to get lost in, and she definitely had a way with her tongue, so when you eventually pulled away panting and looked over at Jongho, it was unsurprising to see him leaned back against the couch, unabashedly rubbing himself off over his pants  
Everyone else’s faces were quite red and a few of the guys had pillows over their laps from the free show, but you paid them no mind as you stood up and winked at your friend before dragging Jongho to a bathroom down the hallway, ignoring the wolf whistles from the living room  
Jongho was absolute putty in your hands in the bathroom as your palmed him, his eyes rolling back and watching as you lowered yourself to your knees and pulled his cock out  
“So, doesn’t turn you on huh?” You smirked, relishing in the loud whine he let out as your finger rubbed over his slit, collecting the precum and shoving the finger into your mouth  
“Maybe …maybe just a little bit ..” he mumbled, blushing and whining again as you began to take him into your mouth  
Jongho ran his fingers through your hair as you held down his hips and bobbed your head up and down his cock. He was never one to be quiet, but the loud moans and groans of your name still left you feeling a bit bashful, knowing everyone down the hallway could hear  
“Gonna cum baby?” You taunted him, tongue flicking back and forth over his tip and your nails grazing over his balls as his hips tried to escape your grip to no avail  
“Please,” he whined, “please Y/N let me cum”  
You wrapped your mouth around him again, calming your gag reflex before deep throating him, looking up and winking at him and squeezing his balls, letting him know he could cum whenever he wanted  
He let out an elongated moan of your name as his hot cum shot down your throat, his mouth dropped open and his eyes hooded with pleasure  
You sucked him fully through his orgasm before pulling off and swallowing, sticking a hand down your panties to play with yourself as he came down  
Slowly but surely, Jongho came to and slipped down onto the floor, promptly lying on his back and pulling you up his body, so your covered core was eye level with him and you could feel his hot and heavy breathing through the fabric  
He leaned in and licked a long strip up your panties before sucking on your clit through them, looking up at you and winking at you before he pulled away and grabbed onto your panties, ripping them in half and off of you in one swift pull  
Before you could protest that those were literally his favourite pair of panties on you, he yanked your thighs down and dove his whole face right into you  
You looked down, carding your fingers through his hair as your both dropped open in a silent gasp and he held down your thighs, his tongue working magic on your core, occasionally giving your inner thigh a swift and rough spank if you tried to pull away at all  
“Jongho, gonna cum,” you panted quietly, grinding your core down onto his face as he ate you out like you were his last meal  
“Cum for me baby,” he said breathlessly against you before leaning back in, letting you hump his face and yank his hair as pleasure took over your entire body, leaving his face soaked and a huge smile on his face  
As you came down, he took it upon himself to use his tongue to clean you up, and though you were incredibly sensitive, he did his best to avoid the most sensitive parts of you, before pushing you off of him gently  
You both stood up and cleaned up as well as you could, beginning to get dressed  
“Jonghooooo, you ripped my panties!!” You whined  
“Oh no, I’m so sorry, looks like you’re gonna have to go commando for the rest of the night,” he said, feigning innocence and sympathy as he ran a finger over your sensitive folds from under your skirt, before looking up at you with a smirk and lustful eyes, “what a shame”


	14. Yunho (3)

[1:00am] this was nice. Yunho was nice. He was big and wide and warm and he made you feel safe and happy. You were sat in front of him on the couch watching a movie with the other members, there was a snowstorm blowing outside and despite how upset about it everyone was that morning, they all seemed pretty content now just relaxing with some leftover takeout food and watching a movie  
Jongho and Wooyoung were the two crackheads that had picked the movie for that night, of course going for some god awful adrenaline junky horror movie that had no plot and was basically just gore and screaming, but it was perfect for what Yunho seemed to have planned  
Yunho had been especially sweet to you all day, but he also couldn’t keep his hands off you. And you weren’t stupid, you knew what he wanted, the horny fucker, but you couldn’t exactly just kick everyone else to the curb in this weather, so you’d had to deny him of what he wanted so desperately  
It seemed as the day progressed that he was calming down a bit more, but now as his long fingers teased the inside of your thighs, you were coming to realize that you were wrong to think he was done with you. Very very wrong  
The thrill got to you a bit and had you squirming subtly in his arms, trying to relieve some pressure and cover up the shivers you got from his light touches, but you didn’t try too hard to stop him once he had your panties pushed to the side  
You looked around and made sure that no one was paying any attention to you before leaning back further against Yunho, pulling up the blanket that covered you both and spreading your legs a bit  
Yunho’s finger started working delicately on your bundle of nerves, just using one finger to flick it back and forth forcefully and rub circles on it, it wasn’t enough, but it was still so good  
You could feel the wetness pooling in your panties from the touches. Yunho’s fingers worked like magic, they were long and thin and could slip inside you with no issues when you were wet  
Like right now  
You gasped as Yunho slipped in two fingers, moving them in and out of your wet pussy as quickly but as subtly as he could as his thumb began to rub more roughly over your clit  
Your legs twitched and your breathing was noticeably heavier, but the loud noises of the movie seemed to drown out any throaty whimpers as well as the absolute filth that Yunho was whispering in your ear  
Or so you thought  
As Yunho’s fingers moved deeper inside of you, he found the bundle of pleasure in you, forcing you to grab a pillow to hold and bite down on as his fingers rubbed consistently against your spot  
You knew you were in big trouble after this, you’d reached the point of no return, your panties were absolutely soaked, getting wetter and wetter as Yunho continued fingering you, and you just knew there was gonna be a little wet patch on the couch that you’d get shit for later  
But it felt so good, the thrill of being around the members who could recognize what you were doing at any given time was absolutely making your hotter and wetter and making you crave Yunho more  
As you felt your orgasm building up, you turned to send a whispered warning towards Yunho, but as you turned you caught the eyes of a very red faced and shocked San looking right back at you, biting his lip and holding a pillow over his lap as he looked down and watched where you could see the movement of Yunho’s fingers moving inside you and all of a sudden your orgasm hit, and it hit hard, forcing a loud moan of Yunho’s name out of your mouth as you threw your head back in ecstasy  
As soon as you came back down, you looked around and caught the eyes of the rest of the boys in the room, who were all looking at you absolutely shocked and red faced, especially San, who was squirming and holding that pillow religiously over his lap  
And suddenly you felt very shy, turning and shoving your face into Yunho’s chest to hide from the stares of everyone else.  
After the original shock of what they had just witnessed blew over, most of them just kinda rolled their eyes and returned to the movie, shaking their heads in disapproval  
Yunho held you close to him and you felt yourself being picked up and carried out of the room, the loud and gory sounds of the horror movie still playing beginning to fade.  
And if you’d assumed that Yunho was taking you to the bathroom to run you a bath and take care of you, you were wrong, for now anyway. That would come later  
You quickly found yourself on your back on yours and Yunho’s bed, him forcing down your soaked panties and chucking them across the room before situating himself to be face to face with your core  
You let out a loud whimper of overstimulation as Yunho pushed in a finger and flicked his tongue back and forth against your ever so sensitive clit, as you held onto his hair and tried to push him back, though he knew if you really wanted to stop you would say your safe word, so he continued  
Yunho held your hips down against the bed to stop your thrusts against him before he licked a long strip up your core, collecting every bit of wetness on his tongue that he could  
He ate you like he was on death row and you were his final meal, anywhere his tongue wasn’t, his fingers were, alternating from fingering you and sucking on your clit to rubbing your clit roughly and sticking his tongue inside of you  
“Fuck, Yunho, gonna cum again-” you whined against his mouth, carding your fingers through his hair and pushing him further into you, though your strength was nothing compared to his as he pulled away from you, his face red, hair messed up and sweaty and his lips swollen from biting them as well as slicked up from your wetness. His pants were rented and his shirt was crumpled from how you were situated on the soft and it turned you on like nothing else  
“Don’t think we’re done yet baby girl,” he whispered, gently rubbing your clit like during the movie while looking up at you with a wink, “You’re in this for the whole night. Daddy’s just getting started”


	15. Yeosan (2)

[4:10am] Yeosang was squirming in the car. Him and San had just gone out to dinner and San spent the entire time whispering filth into his ear and palming him over his - rather expensive may he add - dress pants  
And his pants were definitely ruined. San was still palming him and Yeosang could feel the wetness of his precum having dripped through his thin boxers and into his pants  
“San could you please keep both hands on the fucking wheel please,” Yeosang growled, trying so hard to be unaffected by San’s ministrations  
“Put your hands behind your back,” San demanded. Yeosang raised his eyebrows but did as San said  
“Why exactly do you want me to put my hands behind my back?” Yeosang asked tilting his head  
“If I’m not touching you, you’re sure as hell not touching yourself,” San said simply, before removing his hand from rubbing Yeosangs cock, “so are you sure that’s what you want baby?”  
The loss of friction immediately had Yeosang throwing his head back against the seat, hips thrusting in the air and trying to get at least something by grinding against the seatbelt  
Yeosang couldn’t see him, but San was biting his bottom lip, glancing over to see Yeosangs dick twitch in his pants. He thought Yeosang looked beautiful like this. His head was thrown back, revealing his unmarked neck that San was sure to fix soon. His hair was a mess and beads of sweat were running down his face  
San was internally cursing himself for taking them for a long car ride as a date. He didn’t have to look down to know that his own dick was twitching in his pants from the sight of Yeosang absolutely desperate for him. All he wanted to do was get him and fuck Yeosang against a wall  
“Please Sannie, please fuck me,” Yeosang whimpered, still holding his hands behind his back, but his thighs clenching and unclenching against him to try and give himself more friction  
“Such a good boy Yeosangie,” San praised, stopping the car entirely as they reached a red light and averting his gaze immediately to Yeosang  
Every panted exhale that Yeosang let out was a broken whimper. He knew San loved the noises that he made, it’s what always broke San down and how Yeosang got his way most of the time  
San leaned over to Yeosang and pressed a peck onto his lips. Yeosang desperately tried to deepen the kiss, but with his hands behind his back it was no use. The kiss was fleeting and Yeosang wanted to stick his tongue down San’s throat and make out with him for hours, but San pulled away far too soon for Yeosangs liking. San wasn’t gonna give him much to work with tonight  
The light turned green and all of a sudden San’s hands were back on the wheel and he was facing the road like nothing had even happened  
After a few minutes, San had an idea. He pulled onto a dirt road and pulled over for a second. Yeosang breathed a sigh of relief, hoping that San was pulling over and was gonna fuck him senseless in the back seat  
But San simply smirked at Yeosang, reaching over and unbuckling Yeosangs seatbelt, pulling it a bit looser, and Yeosang was entirely confused until San pulled the seatbelt over the tent in his pants, pushing it against his stomach and buckling him back in  
“You want friction so bad? Don’t move, we’re taking the dirt roads home baby, and we’ll see how much you want that friction in a few minutes,” San’s eyes were glossed over with pure lust, his lip freshly bitten and red  
Despite the constant pressure on his cock now, Yeosang was still a bit confused as to why San had done that. Until they started driving  
The dirt roads were incredibly bumpy, and he understood completely when the jostling began and his cock started rubbing firmly against the seatbelt  
“FUCK,” Yeosang growled. He knew he wasn’t allowed to move. His hands were still secured behind his back and the seatbelt was tightened so that he couldn’t wriggle his way out of it  
Yeosang knew it was still another 20 minutes in the car on the dirt roads, it was the long way home. Of course it was.  
The roads only got worse, the constant bumps and rough jostling of the car on the uneven path kept consistent pressure on Yeosang’s dick  
“Please,” he begged through a sob. His eyes were fully watering and his hips kept bucking up against the seatbelt, it hurt so fucking bad but it felt so good  
But San did nothing. He just kept his eyes on the road, one hand on the steering wheel and one hand adjusting his own boner  
As the car jerked particularly hard, Yeosang felt one of his hands slip down ever so slightly and he got an idea. He squirmed around in his seat until his ass was lifted off of it just a bit. He looked over at San, making sure he wasn’t paying too much attention, before he slipped one hand under his pants and rubbed a finger over his hole  
It was dry. Very dry. But Yeosang was a sucker for pain, something he’d found out when they were young and experimenting for one of the first times and San had fingered him with no lube. The stinging pain had absolutely set Yeosang off and had made him desperate.  
The only thing on Yeosang’s mind as he slipped a finger inside of himself was that he wanted to cum. He needed to cum so badly. The bouncing and jostling of the car kept friction against Yeosang’s cock and mixed with the dry pain and pleasure of him fingering himself, his pain kink was kicking into high gear  
But he had to keep quiet, and that proving to be goddamn near impossible with how good he was feeling. And as he stuck a second finger inside himself he felt them press against his prostate, and just like that he knew that his plan was foiled  
He gasped loudly and let out an incredibly elongated moan at the feeling. As soon as San turned his head, he knew he’d been caught, so he moved his fingers as quickly as he could, not trying to hide it anymore  
The only way that Yeosang knew that they’d pulled over was by the sudden lack of friction on his cock. He’d fucked up big time.  
“Yeosang are you fucking fingering yourself?” San said, his voice intentionally deep and loud and reeking of lust  
“Yes, fuck, please San please, I want you to fuck me so bad I need to cum please,” Yeosang said, his body thrashing about in the seat  
“Stop it. Now.” San demanding, undoing his own seatbelt and leaning over, yanking Yeosang’s fingers from his hole  
Yeosang let out a strangled sob, his shoulders shaking as tears fell from his eyes and he whimpered a constant chant of, “Please”  
San undid Yeosang’s seatbelt, immediately coddling him as well as he could, stroking his fingers through Yeosangs hair  
“Shh baby, you’re losing it, it’s okay you’re doing so good for Sannie,” San comforted the sobbing boy. He knew that sometimes Yeosangs headspace became a lot, and he didn’t want to push him over the edge where he would wind up accidentally hurting himself from wanting friction  
San pushed his seat back and ushered Yeosang over onto his lap. Yeosang immediately shoved his face into San’s shoulder, holding onto him tightly and grinding down against him  
San let out a loud gasp, getting the friction he’d been craving, but he quickly pulled himself together and carded his fingers through Yeosang’s hair, letting him calm down in San’s arms before allowing him to do anything else  
After a while, Yeosang’s sobs became quieter and less frequent, but San still held the boy close, knowing that he’ll move on his own time when he’s prepared to  
Things like this were overwhelming to Yeosang, and there’d been a few arguments over Yeosang crying during moments of teasing and edging like this. San always thought Yeosang was hurt, and though he’d never shame him for crying, his was scared that he’d done something wrong. And though it had taken many times, Yeosang had finally gotten it through to San that he enjoyed the pain and the edging, and that sometimes he just got overwhelmed by it and that was okay  
So San knew that the moment wasn’t ruined and he knew that the mood wasn’t gone, he just knew that Yeosang had pushed himself a little further than he had planned to and that the desperation had taken over his brain. San just wanted Yeosang to feel good. He didn’t want Yeosang to be so overwhelmed that stupid shit just to cum  
After a few moments, Yeosang started moving his hips against San’s, taking San by surprise, but not unwelcome  
“Such a good boy Yeosangie, doing so good for me,” San said, lightly gripping Yeosangs hips and moving him down against him more  
Yeosang pulled himself away from San’s shoulder and looked at him, and San couldn’t help but smile, his hair was messed up, his eyes were red from crying and glossed over with lust and tears of pleasure, his cheeks were a bit puffed and red from the tears, and he was biting down on his lip, allowing himself to relax more in San’s arms and move on top of him  
San leaned in and gave Yeosang a soft kiss, this time allowing Yeosang to deepen it and stick his tongue into San’s mouth. Yeosang loved making out with San, he thought it was one of the hottest parts of sex with San, his lips were rough but plush and absolutely intoxicating to Yeosang  
San pulled him impossibly closer, his own craving for pleasure kicking in and forcing Yeosang’s hips down against him more harshly  
“You’re so good for me Yeosangie, gonna cum for me?” San asked against Yeosang’s lips, his tone sounded like it had been dipped in honey, it was soft and smooth and deep, and Yeosang loved it  
Yeosang let out quiet chants of San’s name as he moved faster against him, wrapping his arms around San’s neck and pressing their foreheads together  
“Fuck, gonna cum,” Yeosang whimpered, thighs clenching around San’s as he felt the knot in his stomach pulling him towards ecstasy.  
“Come on Yeosangie, show me how good you can be. Can you cum for me? Can you cum for Sannie baby?” San asked in a feather light tone, a hand sneaking down to rub Yeosang off over his pants, as well as his own cock  
“Yeah,” Yeosang gasped as San pressed against the slit of his cock, setting him off, his entire body freezing and clenching in pleasure as he let out loud moans and hot spurts of cum in his pants  
“Fuck,” San gasped, a hand wrapped around himself in his sweatpants, and Yeosang watched as San came, the cum seeping through his pants and onto his hand, and it was one of the hottest things Yeosang had ever witnessed  
San grunted as Yeosang’s body collapsed into him in a firm embrace, though he wasn’t about to complain  
“Thank you Sannie,” Yeosang said, his throat a bit hoarse from the moans he’d been letting out, and he looked absolutely sweet in San’s eyes  
“Of course baby,” San said, pressing a firm kiss to Yeosang’s lips, allowing it to linger, “why don’t you get all buckled up again and we’ll take a turn back onto the main roads and be home in a few minutes. Then I can run you a bath and we can relax.”  
Yeosang’s entire face lit up at the offer and he nodded, eyeing San like he was his absolute world, like San had hung the stars and the moon for him. And maybe San hadn’t done those things, but the way San returned his gaze told him that he absolutely would if Yeosang asked  
-


	16. Yeosang (3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is really short and stupid and I love it xjjsjxjss

[11:51pm] it hadn’t been easy, but you’d finally convinced all 7 of the other members to leave you and Yeosang alone. You’d asked them to go get groceries, informing them that Yeosang wasn’t feeling well and that you were gonna stay back and take care of him  
They had been suspicious at first, but Yeosang played the part rather well, sitting on the couch looking exhausted, wrapped in a blanket with some tea while watching tv while adding in an occasional fake cough  
“If you’re sure…we can pick up medicine while we’re there if you want, and a heating pad for his stomach, or-” Hongjoong rambled, his unsure voice meeting your ears, though his words didn’t go far past being a muffled noise, as you thought about what you and Yeosang would do when they left  
“Yeosang will be fine, we’ll be fine, just go,” you urged, hoping your voice didn’t sound too desperate to get the rest of the members the hell out of the house  
With not too much more heckling, all 7 of the loud men eventually herded into the car like a pack of geese. You waved them off as they went and as soon as the car was out of sight, a pair of arms were around your waist  
“Took them long enough,” Yeosang’s lust-filled voice mumbled from the crook of your neck, where he was currently planting kisses  
“No marks, the boys will be suspicious,” you groaned softly, allowing yourself to lock the door as your head fell back against Yeosang’s shoulder, succumbing to his ministrations  
You felt Yeosang smile against your neck before he pulled back and yanked on your arm, pulling you towards the couch  
He plopped himself down and forced you down on top of him, though rather ungracefully as you both conked your heads together. You both snorted as you sorted yourself out, getting yourself comfortable on his lap  
“Now where were we?” You asked, earning a smirk from Yeosang and a smack to your ass  
“We hadn’t started yet, but I think this is a good way to start,” he said, leaning in and connecting your lips  
His lips were soft and plush against yours and his tongue moved expertly against yours, though quite desperate, knowing it wouldn’t be long before the boys returned home  
“You’re so hot, I’ve been wanting you all day,” Yeosang groaned, his head tilting back as your mouth attacked his neck. You simply hummed against him, your hips grinding down on his thigh slowly  
Yeosang grabbed your ass and pulled you closer to him, giving you a swift and harsh spank. You pulled your head back from his neck and whimpered at the slight sting  
“Fuckin slut,” he growled, “You love that don’t you?”  
You whined and nodded quickly as Yeosang lifted your shirt, revealing your lack of bra as your breasts fell free. He leaned in and took one of your nipples into his mouth, teeth grazing against it light and his tongue swirling as he kept his eyes on your face  
Just as Yeosang went to lift your shirt off you completely, the door suddenly flew open and in walked Hongjoong and Mingi  
“Hey guys we just forgot to-” Hongjoong was cut off by Mingi letting out a girlish scream, quickly covering his eyes as well as Hongjoongs  
“Jesus Christ guys! You could’ve just said ‘put in headphones we’re gonna fuck’ or told us and kicked us out. Oh god my EYES-” Mingi yelled dramatically, quickly grabbing Hongjoong’s forgotten phone from the table and rushing them both out the door  
“I’m telling Seonghwa and you’re both getting one hell of a talking to!! And it’s gonna be awkward and you’re gonna hate it!!” Hongjoong yelled threateningly as he was dragged out the door  
You and Yeosang clung onto each other, panting and looking out the window watching as the two traumatized drama queens ran out to the car  
You pulled your shirt back down and situated yourself next to Yeosang on the couch as he pulled a pillow over his lap and the door flew open again, and in walked Seonghwa with the most disapproving look that he could muster on  
“Guys what the actual fuck-”


	17. Jongho (2)

Teasing Jongho was fun, you couldn’t help it. He got so bashful so easily and you loved it. It wasn’t really teasing all that much, you had just started complimenting him a lot in front of the rest of the members, despite knowing he hated when you did that. He’d gotten all bashful and blushy and the other members wouldn’t let him hear the end of it as they exited the dressing room to go on stage.  
But did it really count as teasing?  
Your question was answered not long after ateez left the stage and Jongho yanked you along by the arm to a random storage closet, only bothering to remove his mic and hand it off to someone before he shamelessly shoved you in the closet.  
“Jongho what the hell are you doing people were stari-” you were cut off as Jongho pressed his lips firmly against yours.  
“I don’t care, you had your fun earlier, now it’s my turn,” he said, pinning you to the wall and yanking your dress up, pushing your panties to the side.  
“Jongho your gloves, you’re still wearing your-” you struggled out as he rubbed over you, the fabric of the gloves giving you the painful pleasure you didn’t know you craved.  
“Does it look like I give a fuck right now Y/N?” He growled lowly, pushing one of his covered fingers inside you, “I’m wearing these gloves and I can still feel how fucking soaked you are.”  
“Jongho-” you moaned as he fucked his finger into you fast and hard, almost making you scream as he quickly shoved in another finger.  
“Keep your fucking mouth shut, slut,” he demanded, his words and tone of voice making your mouth drop open and your head fall back.  
“Look at me while im fucking you, come on, I know you’ve got it in you,” he said, grabbing onto your chin and forcing you to look at him.  
The closet wasn’t very bright, there was just one dimmed bulb above you both, but you could still see the lust and darkness in Jongho’s normally innocent eyes, and you could feel the outline of his erection throbbing against your thigh.  
You were panting heavily as Jongho continued fucking you, now at 3 fingers as he moved quickly.  
You let out a harsh scream as he hit your g-spot, putting consistent pressure on it with the leather of his gloves. He twisted his hand so his fingers could hit the spot even better where the palm of his hand could assault your clit at the same pace.  
You were moaning and squirming against the wall, completely breathless and unable to warn Jongho that you were gonna cum.  
You brought your hand up and grabbed only his hand that was on your face, shaking his arm in hopes of warning him, but all it did was make him stop his movements.  
“Is something wrong baby?” He asked, keeping his tone just as dark and teasing, but unable to mask the slight concern laced within it.  
You squirmed and moaned loudly at the loss of pressure, tears streaming down your cheeks, “no. Was gonna cum, please keep going.”  
“But if you were gonna cum baby then why did you stop me?” He teased, knowing fully well why you stopped him.  
He reached back down and ran two of his already soaked glove clad fingers up your folds, making sure to press harshly down on your clit every time he ran over it.  
“Please Jongho, I wanna cum so bad,” you begged, letting out a sound akin to a sob, entirely desperate for anything Jongho would give.  
Jongho smirked and quirked an eyebrow, “mm I don’t know. You never beg, so I kinda like this. Keep begging for it baby and maybe I’ll let you cum.”  
Your head shot up, shooting him a glare with no real anger behind it, shaking your head stubbornly.  
“Well in that case,” he said, slipping two fingers back inside.  
You were a bit confused as to why he was finger fucking you again if you didn’t beg, but you didn’t have much time to consider it as he immediately began his assault on your g-spot again, knowing just how to hit it.  
“You gonna beg for it Y/N? You wanna cum?” He taunted, bringing his free hand up your dress and teasing your hardened nipples.  
Your entire body shook, feeling the pressure building up again, but you stood firm, shaking your head in refusal to beg again.  
He huffed out a laugh, immediately removing his fingers and leaving you shaking and squirming beneath him.  
His hands came up and pulled your dress down harshly until your boobs popped out. It had ripped your dress a bit down the middle but that was the least of your concerns when you were literally dripping on the floor of a storage closet.  
Jongho’s mouth latched onto one of your nipples, his eyes feigning innocence for the first time that night as he sucked and nipped on the sensitive skin.  
“Jongho-” you moaned quietly but quickly clamped your mouth shut as to not give in and beg for him like he wanted.  
His hand once again snaked down your body, shoving 3 fingers back into you. You screamed his name, knowing at least half the building heard that but not giving a shit.  
“Come on baby girl, all you have to do is beg for it, and then I’ll let you cum,” he taunted once again, licking his lips hungrily as watched his covered fingers move in and out of your core quickly.  
“Please Jongho please,” you gave in. The heat in your stomach was getting to be too much, your eyes were burning from the tears of pleasure streaming down your face and you were practically drooling for him.  
“You’re gonna have to do better than that baby, tell me how bad you wanna cum, tell me how good I make you feel hmm?”  
You let out a groan of frustrated pleasure, and just as you were about to refuse once again, his hand started moving faster, completely blinding you with pleasure.  
“Please Jongho, you make me feel so fucking good I wanna cum so fucking bad please,” you moaned loudly.  
“That’s it baby girl, was that so hard?” He asked innocently, his fingers continuing their assault as he smirked.  
Cocky bastard.  
Your moans were loud and constant and even though Jongho knew people could already hear you, he removed the glove from his free hand and shoved it in your mouth as a makeshift gag.  
“That’s it, thats my girl, gonna cum for me? Gonna cum all over my fingers? What a good girl, begging for me. Finally found something better to do with that mouth than tease me,” you whimpered around the glove, the glove was soaked with your own arousal and sweat from him being on stage but you couldn’t care less right now. His every word was getting you closer to the edge.  
You let out a loud sob as you got closer to the edge and his assault on your clit and g-spot got even more violent and quick. He was panting, watching you with glossed over eyes.  
Your entire body shook as your orgasm took over, Jongho swiftly removed his fingers from your core, moving quickly over your clit as you came.  
“Fuck,” Jongho groaned, watching as you let out a harsh groan and a stream of wetness shot out of you and hit his leg and the floor.  
You were completely blinded by pleasure. You knew you were squirting, you could feel the wet liquid trailing down your legs and you could hear it hitting the floor.  
Your entire body was twitching as your pussy squirted everywhere, each twitch releasing a small stream of liquid that landed somewhere on Jongho’s leg.  
As you lifted your head again, you saw Jongho pulling out his cock, stroking it quickly and lining it up with your soaked pussy.  
You groaned at the overstimulation as he pushed in, giving you no time to adjust before chasing his own high.  
“Think you can do that again for me baby? Can you be a good girl and cum for me again?” He panted, losing his composure a bit as he gripped onto your waist.  
You nodded in response, you knew you could cum again, it was already building up, though you were unsure of whether or not you had it in you to squirt again. You had already made a mess and you were still in a public place.  
Any of your questions or worries were quickly put to an end as his cock hit your sensitive g-spot, making you see white from pleasure. You threw your head back again as Jongho’s hips pounded into you faster, feeling the heat building up again.  
“Gonna cum baby girl, are you close baby?” He asked, voice still taunting through the desperate pants and whimpers he let out.  
You nodded firmly, bringing has hand back down onto your clit.  
He smirked, knowing just how good he made you feel and knowing you were gonna squirt for him again. His cock throbbed inside of you, desperately holding back his release just to get you to squirt again for him.  
“Cumming! I’m cumming!” You screamed out, the glove having fallen out of your mouth during your first orgasm of the night.  
Jongho pulled out, rubbing your clit again and watched as you screamed for him, streams of hot liquid shooting into the floor again as you sobbed loudly.  
The sight of you completely fucked out, throbbing and soaked had him hitting his own high, cumming entirely untouched, shooting up his stomach with loud curses falling from his mouth.  
He reached down and worked himself through the last bit of his high, making sure to milk his cock of every drop of cum, before bringing a finger up and swiping it through his own cum and bringing it to your mouth.  
You took his fingers in your mouth, face twisting a bit at the bitter taste of his own cum mixed with yours.  
He snorted at the look on your face, stepping back and removing his completely ruined glove.  
You watched as Jongho pulled your dress back into place, making sure to be careful when pulling it back up and over your boobs so that it didn’t hit too harshly on your nipples and then pulling the bottom back down, fixing it as well as he could despite the fact that the fabric was soaked on the bottom and ripped at the top.  
He fixed himself quickly before getting some paper towel from a shelf in the closet, cleaning up around your legs and feet, making sure to stay away from your core as he knew how sensitive you would be.  
As he finished up, he looked down onto the floor, letting out a ‘yikes’ through gritted teeth at the sight. As much as he would like to get on his knees and clean up the mess himself, it seemed as though the old damp mop on the side would have to do.  
Just as you were retaining your composure and Jongho had done a half assed job at mopping, a loud knock sounded on the door and Seonghwa’s disgusted voice rang through, “are you guys done fucking yet? Jesus Christ, hurry the fuck up we’re going to get food.”  
“Yeah yeah give us a minute,” Jongho rolled his eyes in response, putting everything in the closet back in place and picking up his gloves.  
“Ready to go baby girl?” He smiled at you.  
You nodded in response, but your legs jiggled underneath you as you tried to walk.  
“Whoa there cowboy,” Jongho laughed, catching you before you could fall, “jump on my back, I’ll give you a piggy back ride.”  
You blushed and nodded in response, hopping onto his back and heading towards the door, preparing yourselves for a very stern conversation from Seonghwa.


	18. Yunho (4)

Yunho had such a nice mouth. It seemed like a weird compliment to give someone, but you told him all the time and he loved it, it spurred him on to learn new ways to pleasure you with his lips and tongue.  
And as nice as Yunho’s mouth was, you didn’t think you’d ever have such an intense wet dream about having his mouth all over you. And not just on your core.  
You wanted his mouth everywhere, on your neck, your breasts, your stomach, your lips, anywhere he wanted to put it, and your dream showed that.  
When Yunho woke up to find you face down on the bed with your arms splayed out, he’d been absolutely petrified to say the least. For the first 3 seconds you were completely still and Yunho thought he was gonna have a heart attack until your body jerked a bit and you let out a whimper.  
He breathed a loud sigh of relief and rubbed his eyes, trying to even out his breathing, but it wasn’t working, and not just because of him temporarily thinking you were dead, but because what you were doing finally resonated in him.  
The jerking movements you’d been doing were you humping the bed, the whimper was a whine of pleasure muffled by your pillow.  
You seemed to be having a pretty good time, but the concern Yunho felt for your safety - since you were literally face down in a pillow, probably suffocating yourself - was a lot more important to him, so he decided to wake you up.  
He shook you a little bit, a little awkward and unsure of how to go about waking you up, despite the fact that you’d been together for 2 years, but in those 2 years, you’d never had a wet dream that had you moving so desperately along the bed - maybe one or two or twenty times, Yunho had, but never you.  
You sat up quickly, gasping in a loud breath as you blinked rapidly. You looked over at Yunho with confusion before the throbbing of your core and the large wet patch on your panties had you putting two and two together.  
You blushed furiously, looking up to see Yunho just as red in the face as you were and looking at you with laboured breathing and large pupils.  
You wasted little time, after seeing his cock growing in his boxers you moved quickly and fluidly, straddling his lap.  
“Y/N what are-” you cut him off by pressing your lips desperately to his. His breath was awful, doing nothing to disguise your actions from the previous night, but it was him.  
His lips were soft and encased yours perfectly, after finally catching up with your plans, he pressed back against your lips with the same amount of force as you had and grabbed onto your hips to line them up with his.  
His hair was dark and messy and showed the slightest bit of natural curl on the end from how long it had been growing, and you couldn’t help yourself as your fingers ran through it.  
He always loved when you played with his hair, it was so gentle and comforting to him, but gentle and comforting isn’t what you wanted this morning, you wanted a hard, fast, messy makeout session and a lot of grinding, so you tugged on his locks instead.  
Your grip was pretty gentle at first, you’d never really yanked his hair before and you didn’t want to hurt him, but as he moaned loudly into your mouth and pressed his tongue against yours, hips buckling, you decided he liked it, so you pulled harder.  
“Fuck,” he whined quietly against your lips, moving your clothed core against him. The friction was absolutely delicious, his cock was hard and throbbing and you could feel the heat of him through the thin fabric of his boxers, which was now soaked through due to your panties being wet, both from your previous actions and your current.  
He was kissing you so hard you could barely breathe but it was intoxicating. His lips weren’t thick but they also weren’t thin, and he knew just how to move them against your own.  
Your fingers pulled more harshly at his hair and his mouth pulled back a bit, but you bit down ever so slightly on it, keeping it in place as you moved your tongue against his. There was saliva and drool everywhere, your DNA mixing with his on both the outside and inside of your mouths, and it was incredible.  
After a particularly hard thrust against his hips, he let out a loud moan, head dropping back naturally due to the pressure put on his scalp, and his entire neck was bared to you, an empty canvas to be filled later.  
“Fuck,” you moaned out, pulling yourself away from him.  
He looked up at you with blown pupils, his shirt crumpled from your grinding body and his cock twitching from the sudden loss of pressure.  
“Shower. Now.” You panted, yanking him by the arm to the bathroom as he nodded like an excited puppy, ready to see what you had in store for the rest of the day.


	19. OT8 (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELCOME TO THE CIRCLE JERK FIC BI T C H !!!!!

Frankly it was a little ridiculous. All of the members of ATEEZ were tired and cranky, though San and Wooyoung were by far the worst, and despite all of this, they never thought they’d end up in this situation.  
They never thought they’d wind up in a position where San, Seonghwa and Wooyoung were all over each other, practically ripping off each other’s clothes and fucking each other so loudly and messily while Yunho and Mingi jerked each other off and made out and the others touched themselves at the sight.  
Yet here they were.  
The tension had been rising for the last 24 hours. You’d think with the sight in front of them that it had been years. At first the tension wasn’t too bad, but San had accidentally twisted his neck a bit too hard on stage and Wooyoung had hurt his ankle, so neither of them were exactly in high spirits. And it only got worse from there.  
Wooyoung was the last to hobble into the dorms after a company meeting, slamming the door shut behind him and banging his head against it.  
“Alright Wooyoung calm down, you’ll be alright, you just have to sit out for one performance it’ll be fine” San tried to assure him, doing his best to pull Wooyoung away from the door before he caused permanent damage to his skull.  
“Says you, you just about snapped your fucking neck on stage and I’ve got a measly little twisted ankle yet I don’t see them making you sit out,” Wooyoung spat back, eyes riddled with anger.  
“Well my neck isn’t that bad, the doctor said I’m fine to dance, I just have to take it a little easier, your ankle injury could get worse by performing our choreography! We’re going on tour in the US soon, do you fucking feel like sitting out of that too? Because I don’t think you do,” San seethed in response, neck twitching in pain as he yanked at his hair in frustration.  
“Guys please, it won’t be that bad, just chill out please,” Seonghwa begged, keeping the two younger boys as far away from each other as possible so no one started throwing fists.  
Wooyoung sighed heavily in response and San rolled his eyes. Wooyoung limped past San, making sure to elbow him on his way past as he went to his room.  
“Fucking try me Wooyoung I swear to god-” San yelled in response, causing Seonghwa to promptly shove his hand over San’s mouth as Wooyoung ignored him and kept walking out of sight, slamming his door to indicate he had made it to his room.  
San bit down harshly on Seonghwa’s hand, causing the older to yelp and pull his hand away, glaring down at San.  
“Don’t try me, I’m not in the mood,” San growled, stomping off to his room, slamming the door just as loudly as Wooyoung had, making Mingi flinch.  
Seonghwa sighed heavily, putting his head in his hands as he sat down on the sofa. Hongjoong got a bottle of water for him out of the fridge, sitting next to him and rubbing his back comfortingly as the eldest cursed internally.  
“They’ll be alright hyung, don’t worry too much about them, I think they just need to let off some steam,” Jongho piped up helpfully, sitting on the other side of Seonghwa.  
“I guess,” Seonghwa grumbled, sending a curt nod towards Hongjoong, gratefully accepting the water bottle he held out, “but I think I’m gonna go shower, it’s been a long day.”  
The others nodded, telling their eldest to take care of himself as he beratedly walked off. The others knew how much Seonghwa blamed himself for the problems of the other members, they knew this would weigh on him until things were sorted.  
“Well. Looks like dinner’s gonna be fun tonight,” Yunho said with a forced smile and a tired look in his eyes. Mingi was resting his head on Yunho’s shoulder as Yunho held him. Yunho rubbed soft circles on his back, rocking him back and forth.  
Mingi hadn’t gotten much sleep the night before, knowing that this company meeting wasn’t really going to go down well. And he’d expressed to Yunho that morning that he’d woken up with a horrible migraine due to not sleeping well.  
Yunho had been doing his best to take care of Mingi during that day. Mingi might be tall and loud, but when he wasn’t feeling well, it really took a toll on his entire being and he loved being held and taken care of during these periods of stress.  
“Speaking of dinner,” Hongjoong piped up, “we should get started on making it, unless we feel like starving tonight. Can you guys come help me make it?”  
Jongho and Yeosang both nodded, standing up and waiting for Hongjoong to lead the way to the kitchen.  
Yunho looked down at Mingi, who didn’t move an inch and then up to Hongjoong, who had sympathetic eyes towards the younger boys, “Mingi, Yunho, you guys stay here, rest up a bit okay?”  
Yeosang and Jongho were about to pipe up in protest, but after looking over and seeing Mingi’s tired eyes and how tightly he was holding onto Yunho, they simply nodded in response, following Hongjoong out to the kitchen to get started on dinner.  
The dorms weren’t normally this quiet, usually it was bustling and busy and they were all laughing together in the kitchen, cooking up what would probably end up being a nightmare that at least tasted half decent, so today was definitely different.  
“Are you okay?” Yunho whispered, leaving a barely there kiss on Mingi’s head and rocking him gently  
Mingi nodded into his chest, curling into him closer as he looked up at Yunho. Yunho smiled down at him. Yunho was absolutely exhausted, it was difficult being the energizer of the group, especially at times like these, but Mingi’s soft pout and the sight of his large, innocent eyes through the lenses of his glasses always made Yunho smile. Yunho brought his free hand up to stroke Mingi’s cheek, feeling the bit of acne on his beautiful face. Mingi’s eyes darted around the room quickly, looking for others, before he lifted his head a bit and planted a soft kiss on Yunho’s lips.  
They were both tired and this could hardly be considered a kiss. It more like them pressing their lips together and breathing into each other’s mouths before one of them inevitably giggled and pulled away, which of course this time it was Mingi, it usually was.  
“I love you,” Mingi whispered softly, “so much.”  
“I love you too my love,” Yunho replied gently, pressing another kiss to Mingi’s lips.  
Mingi always got so bashful whenever they kissed. They’d only been together for a few months now, and they wanted to wait a bit to make sure everything was going to work out between them before they told everybody else in the group.  
Yunho was certain that they were going to work out. He knew it just from the look in Mingi’s eyes when he saw him. He saw the love that was impossible to hide, he saw the blush he got on his cheeks with every kiss, he saw the sweet smile that took up his whole face every time Yunho called him cute or his little prince. Mingi was beautiful, and Yunho thought the world of him.  
Just as Mingi went to lean in for another kiss, Yeosang walked into the room.  
“Hey guys, Hongjoong wants-oh. Am I interrupting something?” Yeosang was a bit taken aback at the sight of Yunho and Mingi’s faces so close to each other  
Mingi swiftly pulled away, looking over at Yeosang as he tried to mask what they were about to do, “no. We were just talking about today, what’s up?”  
If Yeosang seemed any more suspicious, he didn’t say anything about it.  
“Hongjoong wants to know if you guys just want to order in tonight. We’re all a bit tired and cooking and doing dishes just doesn’t sound like a fun time.”  
Mingi and Yunho both nodded, Yunho responding, “yeah that sounds good.”  
Yeosang nodded, turning around and leaving the room to go inform Hongjoong.  
Mingi and Yunho looked back at each other again, Mingi’s eyes furrowed in concern as he pulled Yunho closer to him, resting his head on Yunho’s chest once again.  
“Do you think he saw anything?” Mingi asked, a twinge of fear in his voice telling Yunho that he probably wouldn’t like the response.  
“I don’t know honestly, I was only looking at you,” Yunho responded, running his fingers through Mingi’s hair.  
“What do we do if he did?” Mingi asked, “what if he tells everybody? What do we do? I don’t know if I’m ready yet.”  
Yunho felt the panic rising in Mingi as Mingi’s words got more frantic and slurred.  
“Shh baby, it’s okay. It’ll all be okay, come on let’s go to your room, we’ll relax and watch a movie until dinner arrives. Everything will be okay my love,” Yunho whispered.  
Mingi listened to his every word carefully before nodding, letting Yunho pull him up from the couch. Yunho informed everyone that Mingi wasn’t feeling all that well so they were going to sit in his room for a little bit. The others had simply nodded in response, Yeosang holding Yunho’s eyes for an unsettling amount of time before smiling and nodding understandingly.  
With that, Mingi and Yunho were off to Mingi’s room, going to relax for a bit before dinner. Though Yunho felt a pit in his stomach. He knew that Yeosang knew. But he also knew that he needed to take care of Mingi, so he held his tongue for now. Yeosang was a good secret keeper, so they had nothing to worry about really.  
When they got to Mingi’s room, it was clear that Mingi’s intentions of cuddling and watching a movie had swiftly changed, as Mingi fell onto the bed and pulled Yunho down on top of him, pulling their lips together into a heated makeout session.  
To say Yunho wasn’t exactly expecting this was probably an understatement. He was rather stunned for a second. But the feeling of Mingi’s plush lips pressing against his own, the sound of the quiet whimpers he let out into Yunho’s mouth, and the feeling of him arching his back up towards Yunho, trying to pull him closer, Yunho was powerless to fight against him.  
“It’s been such a long day I just want you so bad,” Mingi whined softly, pulling Yunho’s hips up to line up with his own before thrusting up against him, “please. Want it hard and fast, take out all your stress on me.”  
Yunho positively melted into Mingi’s words, his hips moving quickly against Mingi’s. They hardly ever got time alone, and with the tour coming up so soon, it had been weeks since they’d last had sex. It had been weeks since they’d even gone anywhere past making out, and it was taking a toll on them. They were young and in love and sexually frustrated and they both just wanted hot, sweaty sex with each other. Was that too much to ask?  
Apparently so, as Hongjoong called everyone down to the kitchen for dinner. Yunho would have loved to call down to the kitchen and say that Mingi wasn’t feeling well and that they were just gonna stay in his room for the night, but the pit in his stomach remembered that Yeosang knew, and he’d definitely know they were having sex.  
Yunho pulled away, about to tell Mingi that they should go downstairs, but his words met a dead end as Mingi’s lips met his neck. His neck was so sensitive and Mingi loved to play on that. He’d never leave hickies, but his lips were so soft and so teasing and he knew every button to press on Yunho’s body.  
Yunho’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and he tilted his head to allow Mingi better access to his neck.  
Both of them had quickly forgotten about dinner as Mingi continued on, until a loud bang sounded at their door and Wooyoung let himself in.  
“Are you two fucking deaf? Hongjoong said dinner is-ARE YOU GUYS FUCKING?” Wooyoung yelled loudly, covering his own mouth quickly as he realized how loud he’d been.  
Yunho and Mingi pulled away from each other, knowing full well it was far too late and that there was no explanation they could give that Wooyoung would believe.  
So yeah. Dinner was a bit tense.  
Mingi and Yunho were the last ones to arrive at the dinner table, and all eyes were on them. Not judgementally, not angry, but waiting for an explanation.  
Wooyoung and San wouldn’t look at each other, Mingi was trying desperately to hold back his own tears, hoping no one could see how badly he was panicking, and all other eyes were still on Yunho, waiting on an explanation. And honestly Yunho wondered why just him. Maybe it was because everyone felt sympathy towards Mingi, who was cowered next to Yunho.  
“So. Care to explain what’s going on?” Seonghwa asked, looking between both Yunho, Wooyoung and Mingi.  
Yunho was panicking. He wasn’t sure what to say. He knew Mingi wasn’t ready yet, and he didn’t want to out them to everyone over some greasy pizza on a day where everyone was already upset.  
Before Yunho could respond, Wooyoung spoke up.  
“They weren’t doing anything. I thought they were for a second but they were just talking. I didn’t mean to alarm anyone,” Wooyoung smiled forcefully, hoping everyone else would buy it.  
No one looked entirely convinced, though San wasn’t really listening, simply eating his pizza and shoving earbuds into his ears, avoiding all conversation.  
And if anyone else was suspicious, still no one said anything.  
Yeosang met Yunho’s eyes again, smiling at him sympathetically and sending a wink his way to let Yunho know his lips were sealed.  
After that, Mingi calmed down a bit, though the pit in his stomach and the fear was still there. Wooyoung definitely knew about him and Yunho, but he was thankful his friend hadn’t said anything.  
Things were still pretty tense and quiet around the table, and it seemed that Wooyoung wasn’t too happy with the silence, as he yanked San’s earbuds from his ears.  
“Can you not listen to music at the fucking table? Can’t you contribute to tonights conversation a bit? Fuck,” and off went Wooyoung and San’s mouths again.  
Dinner ended rather abruptly. Rather than eating dinner and laughing about the day around the table and then washing the dishes together and going to the living room to chat together, everyone ate in silence. After San and Wooyoung finally got all their insults out, that is. And after they were done, they all shoved their plates into the sink and walked off to their respective rooms.  
And thus, Mingi and Yunho were left alone again. Mingi had hardly even picked at his pizza and was looking rather pale in the face. Yunho gathered he wasn’t taking any of this too well.  
“Are you okay?” Yunho whispered softly, putting an arm around Mingi and rubbing his back.  
Mingi didn’t offer any response, at least not on the form of words. Instead he curled in on himself next to Yunho, and for a split second Yunho foolishly thought maybe he was just tired. But as soon as he saw Mingi’s entire body jerk and heard a loud sob break free from his tired throat, he knew he’d thought wrong.  
“Hey, hey it’s okay baby, it’ll be okay,” Yunho tried his best to comfort Mingi. He was scared too, petrified even, and he hoped to god that Mingi couldn’t feel his hand shaking against his back, but he put on his brave face for Mingi. Mingi needed him.  
“Hold me, please” Mingi whimpered, leaning his whole body into Yunho, fully trusting him to catch him, and he did, he always did. Yunho pulled Mingi as close to his body as he possibly could, his mind drawing a blank on what to say that could possibly be helpful.  
They sat like that for a while until Mingi’s sobs slowed to calm and even breathing, and as much as Yunho loved him and wanted to hold him all night, those wooden chairs were really not easy on the butt, and Yunho figured he needed his butt for bigger and better things than this chair later on, so he finally spoke up.  
“Come on baby, lets wash up the few dishes in the sink and then we’ll go back to your room and watch a movie okay?”  
Mingi nodded, looking up at Yunho with bloodshot, yet still love filled eyes, “okay. But just cuddling tonight okay? Nothing more.”  
“Of course sweetheart,” Yunho answered, kissing Mingi on the forehead one last time before they both got up. Yunho knew that cleaning around the house helped Mingi calm down and clear his mind. It was something constant and not too demanding that he could focus his eyes on while letting his mind wander.  
After a while, most of the dishes were done, and it seemed like the house had calmed down a bit. At least some of the tension was down, as Yeosang and Hongjoong could be heard screaming with joy while playing a video game and Seonghwa cracked a smile when he was out in the kitchen getting some water. Even Mingi had smiled a few times, which Yunho would count as a win for the night.  
But the peace can’t always last.  
Not too long after things started calming down, Wooyoung walked into the room, the look in his eyes exposing his intentions of talking about earlier, and Yunho knew this wasn’t gonna be pretty.  
“Look. I know what I saw today,” Wooyoung started.  
Every sign that Mingi was showing told Yunho that he was about to panic again. He froze up, he was biting his lip and picking at the skin on his fingers, and he was visibly shaking.  
“And what about it, Wooyoung,” Yunho spoke up, stepping protectively in front of Mingi.  
“Obviously I’m not mad or whatever, if anything I’ve been waiting for this for a long time, I just think the other members deserve to know,” Wooyoung said.  
“We weren’t planning on keeping it a secret forever. We just needed to wait until the right time,” Mingi spoke, voice quivering.  
“And what was gonna be the right time hyung? 6 years in when you decide to get married and have kids and the group is forced apart? Are you waiting for everyone to find out on their own? I just think it’s selfish,” Wooyoung crossed his arms around his chest, looking at the other two expectantly.  
“What’s selfish? Being in love? Waiting a while to make sure things work out without getting everyone involved? If so then I’m so fucking sorry Wooyoung, but I don’t know what you want,” Yunho snapped, fists clenched as he pointed an accusatory finger.  
The look in Wooyoung’s eyes immediately turned sympathetic, realizing what he had done.  
“Yunho hyung, I’m sor-”  
“Save it. Just because you’re having a shit day doesn’t mean you get to make everyone else feel like shit for everything. Fuck you,” Yunho said through gritted teeth, before he grabbed Mingi’s hand and forced him out of the kitchen and into Mingi’s room.  
It was there that Mingi collapsed again, but this time onto his bed, lying on his side as his entire body shook in panic. Yunho sat down next to him, fully expecting Mingi to climb into his lap again, but he didn’t.  
Yunho looked down at Mingi, who was looking up at him with fearful eyes, and when Yunho went to rub his back, Mingi flinched a bit. Yunho felt his entire heart break.  
“Mingi, baby, I’m sorry,” Yunho said gently, retracting his hand back into his own lap.  
“I’ve never seen you mad before,” Mingi said softly, his voice shaking, “sorry. It just scared me a little bit.”  
Yunho felt tears well up in his eyes at the confession. He never wanted Mingi to have any reason to fear him.  
“Please don’t apologize Mingi, you have nothing to be sorry for. I shouldn’t have snapped. I just didn’t appreciate Wooyoung coming right at you like that for no reason,”  
Mingi nodded in response, picking his tired body up again and placing himself cautiously into Yunho’s arms. He looked up into Yunho’s tear clouded eyes and despite everything, he still made Yunho smile.  
Mingi fell asleep early that night. His tired body had gotten the better of him around 8pm - despite having no schedule the next day - and Yunho couldn’t bare to wake him up, so he let him be, holding him close for the entire night.  
-  
Yunho awoke the next morning in the same position as the night before. He was sitting up, back against the headboard with a pillow behind his head and Mingi sitting on top of him, his front facing him and his entire body melted against Yunho’s.  
He was snoring, and Yunho hated the sound of snoring, but he tolerated it when it came to Mingi. He also hated drool, but judging by how wet his shirt felt, he tolerated that as well. Only for Mingi.  
And - oh - Mingi had morning wood. Which is fine, totally cool, happened to Yunho all the time, a totally normal thing to happen. Except Mingi was rutting against him and Yunho’s body was definitely reacting.  
Yunho wanted to wake him up so it wouldn’t go much further, but the sight in front of him was completely intoxicating. Mingi’s mouth was dropped open, his eyes were still shut, and his hands gripped lightly into Yunho’s side to give him stability.  
And if that wasn’t enough already to have Yunho panting and popping a boner, Mingi was letting out breathy whimpers, and god Yunho missed those sounds. He missed making Mingi feel good.  
One particularly hard thrust had Yunho letting out an involuntary groan from the back of his throat.  
Curse Mingi for being such a light sleeper.  
Mingi’s entire body jerked at the sudden noise and his eyes opened. It took him a few seconds to come to. His eyes were hooded, his cheeks were stained red, his shirt had hiked up around his torso from his movements and his pants were oh-so tight and tented in the front.  
“Fuck,” Mingi simply groaned. Yunho fully expected him to get up and go to the bathroom to take a cold shower or finish himself off or something, but instead Mingi leaned in and desperately pressed his lips against Yunho’s.  
“Shit, you’re so hot,” Yunho whispered against his lips, reaching out and grabbing Mingi’s sides, pulling him closer.  
Mingi was definitely not going to last long enough to go all the way this morning, but they were too far gone to try and stop whatever was gonna happen.  
Mingi’s hips moved timely against Yunho’s, his back arching beautifully into the older boy as they made out. Yunho’s own cock was bulging against his pants rather uncomfortably, and he met Mingi’s thrusts messily, so desperately wanting to get them both to orgasm for the first time in weeks.  
“BREAKFAST!” Hongjoong called from the kitchen.  
“Jesus fucking son of a cockblock-” Yunho cursed as he pulled back, “- I swear that man knows every goddamn time.”  
“Please hyung please,” Mingi whimpered, grinding so quickly down onto Yunho that Yunho could hardly think. Realistically, they really couldn’t both go downstairs with huge boners bulging in their pants, it would make everything pretty obvious.  
“Babe, Hongjoong called us down to the kitchen, if we don’t hurry someone’s gonna come find us,” Yunho said, trying to repress his urge to pin Mingi down and make him see stars.  
“I don’t fucking care anymore. Practically all of them know anyway. At least 2 do. I don’t care who finds out, I love you and that’s all that matters to me now so please. I want to cum so fucking badly you drive me crazy,” Mingi said, his voice so desperate it was almost animalistic.  
“Shit, are you sure?” Yunho worried.  
“Jeong Yunho, make me fucking cum or I’ll do it myself,” Mingi threatened, voice low and raspy.  
Yunho nodded quickly, lips leaning in and attaching onto Mingi’s neck, knowing exactly where to kiss.  
“Guys, come on, your breakfast is getting cold wake up,” Wooyoung said through the door, opting for knocking rather than letting himself in this time.  
“We’re having sex, fucking scram Wooyoung,” Mingi admitted unabashedly and far too loudly as Yunho sucked on his neck.  
Yunho heard the footsteps practically fly down the hallway and far away from them and he had to admit, this shameless side of Mingi was a huge turn on.  
Mingi was moaning way too loudly, and this felt way too good for the fact that it was just dry humping, but neither of them seemed to care that much.  
“Fuck, Mingi, baby I’m gonna cum,” Yunho moaned, his hands twisting and tugging on Mingi’s hair as he forcefully reconnected their lips.  
“Me too,” Mingi whimpered, so lowly that Yunho could hardly hear.  
Yunho felt his stomach twist and the burning in his abdomen built up. And he was so close, he was on edge, felt like he was gonna blow when-  
“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING?” Sounded loudly from downstairs, and judging by the voice, it was Seonghwa.  
And as more loud voices sounded, Yunho and Mingi both knew that the mood was ruined - again.  
Both boys got up, doing their best to situate their boners in a way that wouldn’t show too much before they begrudgingly went downstairs to see what the hell was going on.  
Yunho fully expected to find San and Wooyoung trying to kill each other again, or at least some kind of fight, and in a way there was a fight.  
But not exactly the type of fight he expected.  
He and Mingi walked into the living room to find everyone scattered around the room, looks of pure shock on their faces as they watching San and Wooyoung desperately making out with each other.  
“Jesus Christ what the hell is happening?” Mingi asked, rather dumbly.  
“Wooyoung came downstairs and said you were both still sleeping, so we all started eating breakfast and it was silent and we could hear you two fucking up there and all of a sudden Wooyoung and San were all over each other,” Hongjoong explained in a rush, cheeks shaded red.  
“Is this what’s going on? Is all this anger between everyone just a big game of sexual tension?” Yunho asked incredulously.  
“It’s just a bit of fun, I haven’t gotten off in forever because of you fucks and I can tell you guys didn’t get to finish, get yourselves off,” San groaned as Wooyoung sunk his teeth into his neck.  
“This is crazy, I’m leaving,” Seonghwa stuttered out, removing the pillow that was on his lap and quickly getting up to go anywhere that wasn’t there.  
“Come on Seonghwa hyung,” San taunted as he twisted his body around so his back was facing Wooyoung, “I can see that you’re hard. Does this turn you on hyung?”  
“N-no,” Seonghwa lied through his teeth, allowing San to pull him over gently by the arm.  
San hummed in response, his hand coming to palm over Seonghwa’s very obvious hard on, “really? So you won’t let me suck you off? Let me apologize for causing so much stress yesterday?”  
“Fuck,” Seonghwa gasped, letting San undo his belt.  
Wooyoung was still moving behind San as San expertly ground his hips into Wooyoungs. Wooyoung reached around, roughly tugging down the front of San’s pants and wrapping his hand around his hard, leaking cock.  
Mingi and Yunho were still frozen in place, completely unsure of how to handle the situation in front of them, though they couldn’t do too much wondering before they witnessed San yank down Seonghwa’s jeans and wrap his mouth around him.  
Mingi was panting next to Yunho, still standing next to the couch, except he had a hand wrapped around himself over his sweatpants, body jerking from having not gotten off earlier. He was completely shameless once again as he tugged eagerly at himself, plopping himself down on the love seat behind him and pulling Yunho down with him.  
Yunho thought maybe some of the members were going insane. He didn’t know all of them were this shameless and entirely desperate. Though sexual tension was a very plausible reason as to why everyone had been so cranky for the last while, and Yunho knew from experience that rubbing one out in the shower wasn’t always all that satisfactory.  
He forced his eyes away from Seonghwa, San and Wooyoung to find Hongjoong, Jongho and Yeosang all sat on the couch together, cocks hard and in their hands.  
It seemed as though Yunho was the only odd ball there, but that didn’t last long as Mingi reached over and started palming him. Yunho was still positively throbbing in his pants and his clouded mind seemed to be as unabashed as the others, allowing Mingi to pull down his pants and start stroking him.  
A loud moan sounded not far from him and Mingi, and Yunho’s eyes peeled open to find San and Wooyoung entirely naked from the waist down, and San sitting back on Wooyoung’s cock, riding him slowly and sensually as he sucked off Seonghwa.  
The sight was positively filthy and insanely hot, and it seemed as though everyone else thought so too, as a loud moan ripped from Yeosang’s throat. That boy never made any form of loud noise, he was always so reserved and quiet, so to hear him moan so loudly made everyone’s cheeks go red.  
Yeosang was jerking himself off quickly, his entire body quivering as he played with his nipples and his cock, eyes glued to Jongho, who was completely fucked out, his entire body was shaking in pleasure and he couldn’t even open his eyes without his cock twitching.  
Yunho heard a soft curse come from Yeosang as Jongho’s hips jerked, his elbow knocking against Yeosang’s. Jongho’s eyes were opened just slightly now, fixated on the sight of Yeosang in front of him, tugging at himself roughly.  
One search around the room found Hongjoong making out with Seonghwa and Seonghwa with his hands down Hongjoong’s pants. Their makeout session was absolutely filthy, it was like they were putting on a show. Their tongues were wrapped around each other, mouths with saliva all around the outside of their lips as they licked at each other’s tongues.  
And suddenly Yunho was pulled back into his own world as Mingi clambered on top of him, mumbling something about Yunho not paying enough attention to him.  
Mingi was still entirely clothed, though precum had seeped through his sweatpants in multiple areas, and Yunho had never been so horny in his life.  
Mingi removed his and Yunho’s pants, shoving them down clumsily and wrapping a hand around them both, jerking them off together. Mingi always leaked so much precum and it was so fucking hot to Yunho. Mingi coated his hand in his own precum and jerked them both off, much faster and easier this time.  
The feeling was filthy. Mingi eyes were hooded, his hair was a mess, and his cock was leaking precum all over Yunho’s.  
“You’re so hot, fuck,” Yunho moaned, head tilting back in pleasure. He was embarrassed but he knew for a fact that he was not going to last long at all. It had been weeks upon weeks of not getting to cum, not being able to get close to Mingi, and he was already about to blow.  
“Gonna cum,” Yunho heard from the other side of the room, opening his eyes just in time to watch Jongho’s entire body freeze up before jerking upwards, shooting cum up his stomach.  
Yeosang watched Jongho closely and Yunho could already tell that he wasn’t about to last either, but when Jongho’s hips jerked again and one last string of cum shot out and landed on Yeosang, he was completely set off, his breathing loud and laboured as his dick twitched in his hand.  
Jongho was quickly found on the floor in front of him on his knees, pulling Yeosang’s own hand away and replacing it with his own, jerking him quickly.  
“Cumming, fuck,” Yeosang almost yelled, eyes aimed downward as Jongho stuck out his tongue, his wide, innocent eyes keeping eye contact with Yeosang as he collected every bit of the olders cum on his tongue.  
Yunho’s mind was completely fogged with pleasure, and really he wasn’t sure how he’d already lasted this long as Mingi was quickly stroking the both of them.  
“Yunho, hyung I’m gonna cum, please baby fuck please kiss me,” and suddenly all of Yunho’s attention was on Mingi, leaning in and kissing him. Their mouths were wide open and the kiss was almost as filthy as Seonghwa and Hongjoong’s, and it seemed to do just the trick as Mingi twitched in Yunho’s arms, cum shooting out and landing on the both of them.  
Mingi continued jerking Yunho off, and Yunho was certain he was about to cum, but then he heard Wooyoung and Seonghwa both moaning out their own warnings, and Yunho staved off his orgasm, eyes aiming at the other 3 just in time to catch both Seonghwa and Wooyoung cum in sync.  
It seemed as though Yunho had missed Hongjoongs orgasm, as Hongjoong was already sat back on the couch with Yeosang and Jongho, pants now containing a large wet patch where Yunho assumed he had cum in his pants.  
As much as Yunho would have liked to keep his eyes open and focus on San, watching as he squirmed and whimpered loudly in Wooyoungs arms, Mingi was flicking his hand just how Yunho liked it over his tip, and there was sudden and rough pressure on his perineum and Yunho was gasping and seeing stars, his entire body jerking and his mouth was uncontrollable, but he knew he was making a mess all over Mingi and the couch, and he knew he was yelling a mantra of Mingi’s name over and over. He doesn’t think he’d felt so good in a long time.  
When he opened his eyes and came to, he just caught sight of San cumming, his face contorted in absolute pleasure as Wooyoung thrusted quickly into him and jerked him off. He was silent but his face spoke a thousand words, showing everything that he was feeling all at once.  
Yunho watched with curiosity as Wooyoung dipped two fingers into San’s cum before bringing it to San’s mouth. San turned and kept eye contact with Wooyoung as he stuck his tongue out, wrapping it slowly around Wooyoungs fingers and licking them clean as Wooyoung bit down on his lower lip, a lustful look in his eyes as he watched.  
After a few seconds, everyone was collapsed in their own place on the couch, bringing themselves back to reality slowly.  
After a few minutes, San broke the silence.  
“So, Yunho and Mingi huh? Sure didn’t see that one coming,” he said sarcastically, and Yunho thought he was being awful bold for someone that had been moaning like a bitch in heat just a few minutes ago.  
Everyone snorted, making noises of agreement with San’s statement.  
“What? How’d you guys know?” Mingi pouted defensively, curling into Yunho’s side, allowing Yunho to pull him in closer, despite how sweaty and disgusting they both were.  
“Oh fuck! Yunho! Hyung gonna cum! Fuck!” Hongjoong imitated in a high pitched voice, “it’s all we heard in this goddamn dorms every night for WEEKS guys! Weeks! No wonder the fucking sexual tension built up!”  
“I wouldn’t run your mouth too much, you’re not exactly quiet in the shower there Joongie,” Seonghwa said, grabbing Hongjoong by the jaw and tilting his head towards him, “besides, you were the one rutting against my thigh and cumming in your pants like a bitch in heat just a few minutes ago.”  
Hongjoong gasped at Seonghwa’s filthy mouth, his cock jerking in his pants again as he melted into Seonghwa’s touch.  
“Alright, Jesus Christ that’s enough everyone, let’s go get cleaned up,” Yeosang sighed, shaking his head as he stood up.  
“We’ll clean up later, I don’t think we’re done just yet,” Seonghwa said, eyes locked with Hongjoongs before swiftly grabbing his hand and pulling him upstairs and to Seonghwa’s room.  
“Oh boy, here we go again,” Yeosang sighed as a loud and pleasured scream from Hongjoong upstairs was heard, making everyone else laugh and roll their eyes as they all went to clean up.


	20. Mingi (3)

The church barbecue was something you’d been dreading for a while now. It wasn’t that you didn’t like going to church, most of the people there were pretty nice, albeit a little strange, but nice, and the church itself was very pretty.

Your only problem was with one specific boy. Song Mingi. He’d seemed pretty nice a few years back when you were both in youth group together, but time had corrupted him and made him less and less appealing to you.

To your parents, Mingi looked like the perfect church boy. Every Sunday he walked into church, greeting everybody with a wide smile and politely asking about their week. He always wore a blue dress shirt that he would keep the sleeves rolled up on, tucked into black dress pants.

But no one else saw the looks he’d give you while your family sat together at church. No one saw him whispering sinful words into your ear after church, looking just like polite conversation.

He was entirely corrupted, and it seemed unfortunate for you, because you’d used to think he’d be great husband material someday. Back when he was short and shy, rocking his gelled blue hair and a shirt that said “I ♥️ JESUS” on it. He was a complete dork, but adorable to you back then.

And then puberty hit him, and so did the train of corruption. He started sneaking out of church to make out with other church girls, those who were definitely not holy in the eyes of god.

Now he was tall, hot and wore a smirk on his face at all times. And he was taking an interest in you, of course. He loved nothing more than taking church girls and trying to corrupt them.

But you were standing your ground strong. Even if your parents were adamant on you accepting his dinner invitations or offers to help you with bible study at his home. You wouldn’t cave into what he wanted.

He was the reason you were dreading this church barbecue. It would just be another few hours of adults talking while the youth and children are left to their own devices, which would mean a lot of flirting from Mingi.

And maybe you weren’t entirely innocent in this situation. Your friend had told you before that Mingi came on strong to her and she rejected him and told him to stop and he did immediately, but you couldn’t bring yourself to do the same. The thoughts of him that ran through your mind were shameful, something you would ask forgiveness for during your nightly prayers, though it didn’t seem to be working.

So now your sat at the barbecue, Mingi and his family all crowded around you and yours at a rather small table at the request of your family. Mingi was making small talk with you which seemed really nice on the surface, but if you were to get a bit closer, you would notice the smile on Mingi’s face was actually a smirk, and that the hand that seemed to be on his lap was actually on yours, sliding up and down your thighs slowly.

You kept a clenched smile on your face as he spoke, giving small remarks back as to not arouse suspicions. His hand was warm and gentle and it made everything worse. You were getting turned on, sucked into the intoxicating vortex of his mind and the path it was heading down.

After a while, most people had finished eating and were simply chatting, children running around the room and laughing and Mingi seemed to be getting restless, squirming constantly and eyes unwilling to focus.

At that moment, his hand slid a bit too high and his fingers grazed over your core. You and Mingi both gasped in unison, you from the shock, him from the feeling of the wet patch soaked through your panties.

“I’m gonna go explore” you said, which wasn’t entirely out of the ordinary for you, your family muttering out approval in return as you stood up.

As you walked away, you heard someone yell “Y/N wait!”. You tensed up, turning around and seeing your family smiling and encouraging Mingi to go ‘exploring’ with you.

As much as you would have liked to deny it, you didn’t have much of an excuse as you weren’t sure where you yourself were going. Your mind reeled, having been debating going to the confessional booth and asking forgiveness for your sinful thoughts or going to the bathroom and committing more sinful acts on yourself in the stall.

You nodded at your family’s request, faking a smile as Mingi walked alongside you. Your vision was unfocused, arousal being the only thing that consumed your mind as you made your way towards the confessional booth.

“Where are we going?” Mingi asked, signature smirk still on his face, lingering too close for comfort next to you.

“I’m going to the confessional booth to ask for forgiveness for what you’ve done. You might want to consider it,” you spat back at him, “I don’t really care what you wanna do. But that’s what I’m doing.”

Mingi let out a hum in response, still following you. You felt your vision close in on the confessional booth and your head felt like it was gonna cave in, you knew exactly why Mingi was still following you and you weren’t sure how to go about stopping him, or if you even wanted to stop him, but you kept your sights set, opening the door to the booth and peeking inside, seeing if anybody else was in there.

Once the coast was clear, you went inside, feeling Mingi’s body closing in on you closely before your own body was shoved against the wall of the booth.

It was small, a tight fit, but it was entirely intoxicating as Mingi pressed his lips against yours, causing a whimper to fall from your mouth.

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” Mingi groaned against your lips, hands finally returning to your thighs, lifting up your dress and pulling it off you.

“Mingi what are we doing?” You said against his lips, panting into his mouth.

“Well I don’t know about you but I was hoping we were about to fuck in this confessional booth,” he chuckled, equally as breathless.

“Mingi this is a sin in the eyes of god, we can’t do this,” you groaned as he pulled your panties down and ghosted his fingers over your core.

Opposite to your words, your legs spread, allowing more room for Mingi as his fingers rubbed circles over your clit. You were extremely sensitive, you’d only done this to yourself once when you were younger, and that’s when you were unaware of the consequences.

“Actually, I think we can, if you want to,” you said, “maybe afterward we can ask god to turn a blind eye to us just this once, if you so wish my sweet girl.”

One of Mingi’s fingers came down to your entrance, carefully and slowly pushing in with a groan from his lips.

Your lips stayed sealed, attempting to keep in the curses that wanted so desperately to tumble from your mouth. It didn’t hurt, it was just a little strange having something inside you.

Mingi’s finger moved slowly, in and out of your entrance, kissing you softly and shushing you whenever you tensed up.

After a minute, Mingi pulled his finger out, leaving you whining into his mouth at the loss of contact until you felt two fingers around your rim.

You looked up at him nervously biting your lip, meeting his eyes. His fingers stopped moving, smiling softly down at you as his free hand came up to caress your face, “are you okay? Do you wanna stop?”

You positively melted at the contact, shaking your head no, “if you stop now I will personally use the rest of my time in this confessional booth to curse your name and pray for Jesus to send you to hell.”

Mingi snorted, laughing against your lips and leaning in to kiss you again as he pushed in two fingers. Your eyes squeezed shut. His fingers were long and felt a bit intrusive in your body, it was strange, and Mingi could sense it, pulling back again and keeping his fingers still.

“You’re doing so well for me baby, my pretty girl,” he said, thumb running along your cheek softly and waiting until you nodded to continue pushing his fingers inside you.

After a few minutes, the feelings of discomfort started to diffuse, leaving pure pleasure in its wake and causing a lewd word to spill from your lips.

“That’s my girl, pretty girl with a dirty mouth, knew you had it in you” Mingi chuckled, his fingers moving in and out of you faster than before, scissoring and stretching you well.

“Fuck Mingi, another finger, please” You whimpered, head falling back against the wall as his fingers moved. They were skilled and warm and hit every spot inside you perfectly.

Mingi pulled his fingers out a bit to slip in a third finger, making you let out a sinful gasp, rather loudly, as he began moving them again.

“Are you okay baby girl? Does it hurt?” He asked, moving slowly and cautiously as you bucked your hips up to him.

“Little bit, it’s okay just keep going,” you breathed out, leaning your head against Mingi’s shoulder and biting roughly to reduce the pain.

“Fuck,” Mingi growled, leaning into you, making his covered cock brush against your thigh, “run your nails down my back baby, mark me, show everyone I’m yours.”

You nodded into his neck, fingers pressing desperately into his back. He was broad and warm and you could feel the rumble of a growl in his throat at the contact.

“Mingi please fuck me, I’m ready please,” you moaned, fucking yourself on his fingers.

Mingi nodded and pulled his fingers out of you, quickly fumbling with his belt and pants and yanking them down along with his boxers just around his knees.

As Mingi searched his pockets quickly to pull out a condom, you snuck a peak at his cock. It was long and leaking, thick veins going down the sides. It was stained a beautiful pink colour and twitched a bit every time it rubbed against his stomach, showing every bit of how desperately he wanted you.

“Like what you see baby girl?” Mingi smirked at the embarrassed blush that crept up on your cheeks as he rolled on the condom, lining himself up with you.

“You still wanna do this baby girl? You can back out at any time, I won’t be mad, promise,” he said, making sure to keep eye contact with you to look for any form of hesitation.

“Make me fucking scream,” you said, a dark look in your eyes making Mingi’s breath hitch, nodding as he pushed in.

You could feel every vein in his cock throbbing inside you, the curve of his cock filling you perfectly.

“Fuck me,” you whined, lifting one of your legs and wrapping it around Mingi’s waist so he could get a better angle inside you.

Mingi took it upon himself to lift you up by both legs, pressing you into the wall as he pushed himself inside you entirely, gasping as he bottomed out.

“Shit, you’re so tight,” he gasped, hooded eyes looking at you for a nod so he could move.

As you gave him the signal, he pulled himself out of you to the tip before pushing back in. His thrusts were slow but rough, forcing you to feel every bit of him as he thrusted.

Your nails ran over his neck and shoulders, trailing down his back, just to make him shiver and stutter for you again.

“Faster Mingi please,” you whispered, leaning in and kissing him roughly.

Mingi adjusted your position ever so slightly before his hips began moving faster. The sight of him thrusting in and out of you and the expertise of his sinful hips had you moaning, head falling back against the wall.

“So hot, fuck” Mingi said against your mouth, his hold on your hips stuttering a bit.

“Stop,” you said suddenly, squirming out of Mingi’s grip.

Mingi looked panicked to say the least, pulling out of you and looking at you with concern in his eyes. The tears of pleasure in your eyes seemed to be mistaken as sadness and regret for him, as he leaned in and wiped them away, kissing them off your cheeks and mumbling sweet compliments to you.

“Are you okay? What happened? Do you regret it? Fuck you were a virgin and I just took that from you and-” he asked as he pulled back.

“Mingi, I’m fine,” you laughed a bit, trying to lighten the mood. He looked a bit confused as you pushed him back, making him sit down on the chair in the booth, “I wanted to try riding you. Sorry, I should’ve said that first.”

The relief that washed over Mingi’s face made the tension in your body release before he spoke, “yeah, fuck of course, don’t apologize it’s okay it’s your first time, just want it to be perfect for you.”

You smiled at him and sat down on his lap, making him return the smile. You gripped onto his shoulders, lifting yourself up and then sinking down onto his cock slowly.

The angle was way better, and this way you could look down at Mingi and see the pleasured look on his face.

“Fuck, yeah that’s so good baby girl,” he said, allowing his hands to grace your hips softly, gently rubbing over them as you moved.

You took what you’d seen from the R Rated movies you’d watched before and put them to use, grinding your hips down on him and letting his cock hit every spot inside you.

Your hips stuttered and you gasped as he hit one specific spot. His signature smirk came back to his face as he spoke, “yeah, did I hit your g spot baby?”

“M-my what?” You squeaked out, body still shaking from the wave of pleasure that washed over you.

“Your g spot baby, the spot inside you that makes you feel really good and can make you squirt if I fuck you hard enough,” he said, his hips moving in time with yours to rub against your g spot and give you constant stimulation.

You nodded in response, lifting yourself up and beginning to properly ride him. It was tiring, your thighs burned, but it felt so good that you couldn’t care less.

Your hands went to Mingi’s hair, running through it gently and allowing your nails to scrape against his scalp.

Your hips moved faster as you felt heat beginning to coil in your stomach, your movements were erratic and uncontrolled, and Mingi could tell you were about to cum.

One of his hands came back down to your core, rubbing your clit quickly as he felt his own stomach coiling with heat.

“Fuck baby girl, you’re gonna make me cum, are you gonna cum all over my cock baby? Gonna be a good girl for me?” He whispered seductively in your ear as he began thrusting, meeting your hips with his own quickly.

You nodded, biting your lip. You didn’t trust yourself to not scream at the feeling as you clenched around him, feeling waves upon waves of pleasure fish through your body as you came around him.

“Fuck,” Mingi groaned loudly his cock twitching inside you as he shot his load into the condom.

As you both came down from your highs, you pulled off of him before collapsing into his chest.

He pulled you close and rubbed your back softly, rocking you back and forth as you came back down to reality.

“Are you in any pain my love? Are you okay?” He asked, pressing small kisses against any bit of skin his lips could reach.

“No I’m okay,” you mumbled, though your thoughts began running a bit. You had just had your virginity taken by Song Mingi, who had spent the past months trying to get into your pants. And now he was probably just going to get up and leave and never talk to you again. He would probably laugh about you with his friends and go find some other girl to fuck next Sunday.

“Are you sure? You don’t seem fine,” he said, his thumb running over the few tears that had escaped your eyes.

You pulled back, not meeting his eyes as you nodded and stood up from his lap.

He looked concerned to say the least, but got up as well, pulling off the condom and tying it, putting it down on the chair as he got dressed again.

You put your panties back on, sniffling softly as your mind continued reeling. You didn’t regret it, but now that you were sure you weren’t going to get anymore attention from Mingi, your heart was breaking.

You felt Mingi come up behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist and moving your hair out of the way to press soft kisses to your neck.

“You’re crying, why are you crying? What’s wrong my love?” He asked gently.

You shook your head, “it’s stupid. I just, I don’t want to lose you I guess?”

Your voice was quiet and soft and Mingi listened closely as you rambled a bit about how you were feeling in that moment.

He shushed you quietly and comfortingly as he heard panic rise in your voice, “hey, Y/N it’s okay, I’m not going anywhere okay? I’m sorry I went about this wrong. I should’ve asked you on a date before, so you’d know this isn’t all that I wanted.”

Your ears perked up a bit. It seemed far too cliche for Mingi to like you, as he treated you exactly how he’d treated any of his other fucks before this.

“Y/N, you’re beautiful. You have a pure and beautiful heart and I would never want to just take advantage of that, will you be my girlfriend? Or at least let me take you to dinner?” He asked, spinning you around to face him.

Your eyes were red and swollen, tear tracks down your cheeks and lip bitten to the point of swelling, but Mingi looked at you like you hung the stars and the moon for him, awaiting your response.

You smiled at him, returning his glance as you nodded, leaning up and kissing him softly on the lips, a feeling you could definitely get used to.

Mingi held your hand softly as you walked out of the confessional booth with him, meeting the frantic eyes of your family as soon as you walked out.

“Y/N!! We’ve been looking around everywhere for you we were so worried-” your mom said, stopping in her tracks as she noticed your hand holding Mingi’s.

She eyed you a bit suspiciously, a smirk on her face as she looked between you both, and though she didn’t say anything, you knew what she was thinking.

“Mom we were just discussing homework okay, get your mind out of the gutter,” you said quickly as you shook your head.

Your mom burst out laughing in response, “I know sweetie, you would never do anything like that, but we should probably get going home. Mingi your family has already left because your dad had to go to work, I told them we’d give you a lift home.”

Mingi smiled graciously and nodded in response, “that would be great, thank you.”

As you all walked out of the church, you and Mingi trailing behind your parents, Mingi discreetly disposed of the condom in a large garbage bin outside, winking at you. And if your parents had any other suspicions about you two, they didn’t say anything.


	21. Jongho (3)

[2:43am] Jongho choked back a moan as you ground your hips down on him. He was never one to admit weakness, but you could see the desperation in his hooded eyes as he bit his lip, breathing heavily and choking on whimpers.  
His cock was hard underneath you, leaking through his boxers and twitching whenever you put excess pressure on him.  
“Come on baby boy, all I need you to do is beg for me and then I’ll give you just what you want,” you teased, lifting yourself off of him as he showed the telltale signs of an orgasm creeping up on him.  
He let out a whine this time, not trying to hide his frustration as he grasped the bed sheets under him.  
You cocked an eyebrow and looked down at him expectantly, “beg for me baby boy. I’m so wet for you and I wanna ride you so bad, I know you wanna be inside me, that you want me to make you cum, just beg for me.”  
He bit his lip harder and shook his head, determination slightly shining through the desperation in his eyes.  
“Okay,” you said simply, watching his eyes widen as you stood up from his lap and started walking out of the room.  
“Wait,” he gasped out, “please, please ride me please I wanna cum so bad I wanna be inside you please please Y/N please.”  
His voice was music to your ears. His normally low pitch was now high, the sure tone to his voice replaced with desperate rambling and begging as a tear slid down his plump cheeks.  
You smirked as you stopped in your tracks, walking back to the bed and using your thumb to wipe away the tear before your hand slowly crept down the waistband of his boxers, beginning to stroke his hard cock, “was that so hard baby? Such a good boy for me.”


	22. Jongho + Wooyoung (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is .....fffffffuk  
> Sorry I don’t write much for Woo:( I never have any requests for him

It started off just another movie night with Jongho. It was quiet and you were both cuddling and sharing kisses, popcorn and stupid banter.  
You both knew exactly where the night was headed, the kisses were getting longer each time, the look in Jongho’s eyes getting darker and darker, and your focus on the movie was lacking. Prime signs of a night that was gonna be full of hot, rough sex.  
And you were right; of course. After about 45 minutes of the movie, you wound up on Jongho’s lap, grinding down onto him slowly and sensually to build him up and listen to him moaning your name quietly.  
“You like that baby boy?” You asked innocently, biting your lip seductively and flicking over his nipples.  
He maintained eye contact with you, panting and nodding in return.  
You knew you had him right where you wanted him. It had been a while since Jongho let you dom him, and you were more than ready to fulfill the roll, knowing that if he decided he wanted to get bold you could simply flick his nipples and have him whining under you again.  
Everything was hot and absolutely intoxicating.  
And then Wooyoung showed up.  
He wasn’t invited, Jongho had even showed you the proof that he hadn’t texted Wooyoung and told him to come over. He just appeared on your guys’ doorstep, as wide-eyed and bashful as ever.  
And curse your stupid boyfriend for being so sweet and unable to say no. Of course he just had to invite Wooyoung in to watch a movie with you both.  
So now you were sat in between the both of them, your arms crossed in displeasure and making sure to shoot daggers from your eyes at Jongho every once in a while, seeing the guilty look in his eyes every time.  
You knew it wasn’t really Jongho’s fault. He was too nice for his own good and Wooyoung would’ve found a way to invite himself in anyway, it’s just who he was. That didn’t mean you weren’t mad about it. You had already soaked through your favourite pair of panties and for what? Wooyoung squishing you in between him and Jongho while laughing too loudly at the movie? Hard pass.  
As the night went on you could see the wheels turning in Jongho’s head - albeit slowly - thinking of ways to make it up to you. And it seemed like he’d finally come up with something.  
His hand started running up the inside of your thigh underneath the blanket you were both sharing and started teasingly trailing his fingers along your core.  
You let out a deep sigh and squirmed a bit, unsure as to whether or not you really wanted to do this right now.  
The answer to your questioning came easy as you looked over at Jongho and saw his cheeks flushed and his chest rising harshly with each pant.  
He had an exhibitionism kink. You’d almost forgotten about that. You’d told him before that you didn’t mind him acting on that kink, but you weren’t sure whether you had that kink or not. But it seemed like your were gonna find out sooner than you expected.  
You let out a sigh, much louder than you intended, as Jongho slipped his hand into your panties. His finger came down to your entrance, collecting your arousal on his fingers and using it to easily rub your clit back and forth.  
Your entire body was heating up from the sheer embarrassment and terror in the thought of getting caught, but the look on Jongho’s made it worth it. He looked like he was ready to cry. If Wooyoung took one look over, he’d see Jongho’s hard on straining and twitching against his sweatpants. It was way too hot.  
As Jongho went to insert a finger, the loud squelching noise that came from your entrance as he pushed a finger in alarmed Wooyoung, making his head flick over and down to the blanket.  
You hoped maybe you’d be able to cover it up, or maybe that he wouldn’t know what was going on, but it was far too obvious. You were panting, the placement of your boyfriends hand was obvious, his face was beet red, his cock was straining harder against his pants than you’d ever seen them before.  
It was obvious.  
Wooyoung let out a little squeaking noise and looked away, blushing profusely as he a mumbled a “are you guys doing what I think you’re doing?” as he covered his face with his hands.  
“Well, you kinda interrupted it earlier, thought it was only fair if we got to continue, even if you are here,” Jongho stated boldly, making you gasp out a whine as he pushed a finger in.  
Wooyoung gasped almost in sync with you, letting out a harsh sigh that resonated as a whimper and gluing his darkened eyes to the event unfolding next to him  
“What’s wrong hyung?” Jongho teased, “you wanna watch? Or would you like to help me out.”  
“What?” Wooyoung squeaked out, eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights.  
Cute, you thought internally. He was cute. His face screamed innocence, cheeks chubby and blushed, lip quivering a bit in fear and arousal, but his eyes told another story. His eyes were glossed over and dark, showing every bit of horribly disguised arousal and projecting his every fantasy. He was cute.  
Jongho looked at you, and his eyes asked every question his mouth couldn’t get to. You nodded at him before turning your head back to Wooyoung, whimpering as Jongho kept his fingers moving inside you.  
“Please Wooyoungie? Make me feel good?” You asked in a pant, batting your eyelashes as your body squirmed in pleasure  
Wooyoung nodded obediently, and Jongho quickly removed the blanket covering the both of you.  
Before you could say anything, Jongho was hoisting your leg up to rest over his thighs, gesturing to Wooyoung to do the same thing, which he did of course. Your legs were spread wide and held securely in place by both boys, making you entirely vulnerable to their ministrations.  
Jongho’s hand came down to the side of your panties, and you caught on immediately to the fact that he was going to rip them in half.  
“Don’t you fucking dare,” you growled at him, glaring as he looked you right in the eyes and proceeded to rip them and chuck them somewhere in he room anyhow.  
“Think you can tell me what to do slut?” Jongho grunted, his eyes dark and testing, “you’ve got two of us tonight, and Wooyoung might be nice to you, but I won’t be.”  
Wooyoung still looked a bit confused and thrown off as he sat there, one hand holding your leg as another stroked himself through his boxers, looking entirely too turned on at Jongho’s words.  
“Hyung, spread her folds for me yeah?” Jongho asked, licking his lips at the sight of Wooyoung stroking himself.  
Wooyoung did as he was told, spreading your folds and allowing perfect access for the smack that Jongho delivered to your clit, making you scream.  
“Fuck,” Wooyoung whispered quietly, more to himself than anyone else.  
“Do you wanna finger her, hyung? Do you wanna finger her while I rub her clit?” Jongho asked. He was teasing Wooyoung, and it was definitely going to the older boys head, as he nodded, still entirely obedient to both you and Jongho.  
Wooyoung reaches down and cupped your core experimentally, gasping at the wet heat that covered his fingers. His fingers were a little shaky, watching your pussy throb as they teased the rim of it.  
“Come on hyung, she can take two,” Jongho demanded, bringing his hand on top of Wooyoungs and making him push his fingers in harshly.  
Wooyoungs fingers felt different. Not bad, but different. They were thinner, but they were a lot longer than Jongho’s, they reached places that Jongho’s fingers hadn’t reached before, and they brought back that new and exciting feeling of having sex with someone for the first time.  
With the guided hand of Jongho, Wooyoung thrusted his fingers in and out of you rather quickly, moving them around to find the different spots inside you that made you whimper and clench around them.  
Jongho’s free hand came up to assault your clit, knowing from experience just how you liked to have it worked.  
This was something almost entirely overwhelming to you. Your thighs were still trapped underneath their arms, and their hands were moving entirely out of sync, causing a constant sense of pleasure within you.  
“Faster Wooyoungie,” you begged, hands grasping at the sofa beneath you, which was surely ruined from your arousal.  
Wooyoung bit his lip and obeyed, moving his fingers expertly inside you, hitting your sweet spot every single time.  
“Come on slut, you wanna cum for us?” Jongho teased, a hand coming up to tease over your covered breasts.  
“Please,” You whimpered, thighs quivering from being forcefully spread and the constant pleasure absolutely intoxicating.  
Wooyoung’s fingers moved faster inside you as well as Jongho’s on your clit, making you scream and clench yourself as you came.  
Jongho and Wooyoung watched in shock as liquid squirted from your core, shooting out and onto the floor in front of the couch and all over their fingers. They continued working you through it, watching as you squirted everywhere for them.  
You heard Jongho let out a loud curse from next to you, opening your blurry, tear filled eyes to find your boyfriend stroking himself through his sweatpants before twitching and shooting his load into them, cursing loudly.  
Wooyoung carefully removed his fingers from your core, a bit hesitant on what to do with his soaked fingers.  
Jongho looked up at him and smirked, the dirty look still in his eyes as he took Wooyoungs fingers into his mouth, sucking them and licking them clean as if he was sucking a cock.  
Wooyoung let out a strangled sob, hand flying down to his pants, unable to unzip them and remove his cock before he shot his load into them, whimpering loudly as his entire body twitched.  
As all three of you came back down, Jongho and Wooyoung released the hold they had on your thighs, both letting out a panted “fuck” in sync.  
“That was amazing,” Wooyoung said, laughing incredulously, as if he couldn’t believe what just happened.  
“I agree,” Jongho said, biting his lip, “maybe you should come over more often yeah?”  
You nodded in agreement, smirking up at Wooyoung.  
Wooyoung went red in the face yet again, looking absolutely bashful as he squeaked out an “okay” in response.  
“In fact,” Jongho said, “why don’t we all go to the shower? I’m sure there’s room for three yeah?”  
You and Wooyoung both nodded excitedly in response, standing up on wobbly legs and heading to the bathroom.  
You had one hell of a night ahead of you.


	23. Yeosan (3)

San and Yeosang had never really felt any form of sexual tension around each other. Yeah okay maybe sometimes San looked at Yeosang for a bit longer than normal, maybe he’s checked him out a few times, thought about what it would be like to kiss him until they’re giggly and cuddling together or on the opposite end kissing him until they’re both moaning into each other’s mouths and grinding desperately on each other. But San is a 20 year old boy. That’s normal, right?

Alright so maybe how San felt about Yeosang was questionable, but Yeosang was beautiful so who could blame him really? Every straight guy and lesbian that San had ever spoken had admitted that Yeosang has made them question their sexuality at least once. Or twice. Or maybe twenty times.

Okay so San was fucked in every way except physically when it came to Yeosang.

And that’s how he wound up in this position.

They were having another one of their - questionable - ‘bro sleepovers’, having fallen asleep around 2am, relatively early for the both of them. Yeosangs head was resting on San’s chest, having fallen asleep to the beat of San’s heart and his legs tangled with the youngers.

It was only about 8am but San was wide awake, in fact he was pretty sure he hadn’t blinked in almost 10 minutes, his brain a messy debate on what he should do. He’d read about stuff like this before, read his fair share of band fanfics where one falls asleep cuddling the other, who wakes up to the cuddler asleep and grinding on them.

It really shouldn’t be as hot as it is, San thought to himself, yeah those kinda of fics were alright but San really didn’t see the appeal, he’d always just thought that would be an awkward and incredibly rare situation to get into.

But he thinks he’s having a change of heart, feeling his breath heaving, willing his hips not to thrust and grind against the fabric of his pyjama bottoms just to get the tiniest bit of friction.

He can’t bare to look down again, he knows what he’ll see. He’ll see Yeosang’s bed head, hair soft and messy with a white t-shirt that’s rolled up his stomach a bit and revealed his slight abs and the hair trailing down his v-line, he’d see the light gray sweatpants that are fully tented, hips moving sinfully against San’s thigh.

‘This is wrong, this is wrong, this is so wrong,’ San repeated to himself internally. He felt weird. He felt like he was intruding on something he shouldn’t be seeing, like he was some pervert spying on Yeosang, even though Yeosang was the one that had him trapped, a hand gripping onto San’s waist as he ground his hips against San.

San looked down again. He made the mistake of looking down. He looked down just in time to watch Yeosang’s cock twitch in the confines of his sweatpants, a small spurt of precum staining the front of them.

San let out an involuntary high pitched whimper at the sight, feeling his cock imitate Yeosang’s as a small spurt of warmth leaked out.

And as San suspected by the sudden shuffling in the bed, Yeosang was awake now. Of course he was. San knew this was the part where Yeosang would either be embarrassed and roll out of bed and go to the bathroom, or he would pounce on San and start making out with him.

What San didn’t expect was to look over and find Yeosang softly stroking himself through his sweatpants, biting his lip while looking at the ceiling. Did Yeosang think San was still asleep? San wasn’t about to complain but it seemed a little strange for Yeosang to just openly masturbate next to San in bed.

“Hyung?” San asked, voice cracking in a high pitched whine, even if he just meant to get the oldest attention.

Yeosang gasped and moaned out loud at the sound of San calling him hyung, hips twitching as his glazed over eyes drifted over to San.

“Fuck,” San gasped out in a whisper, trying desperately not to touch himself just looking into Yeosang’s eyes. Yeosang’s gaze was intense, seductive, dark. San couldn’t help but wonder what he was thinking about.

Yeosang didn’t hold his moans back, seemingly getting off on the humiliation of the younger boy, eyes snapping down to where San’s own cock was twitching constantly, begging to be touched.

“Touch yourself Sannie,” Yeosang said in a gruff morning voice. San’s brain was a bit taken aback to say the least, but he was betrayed by the involuntary whimper he exhaled and the twitching of his cock again, “please Sannie? I see the way you look at me. Wanna watch you touch yourself.”

San watched as the final bits of his dignity flew out the window as he quickly found himself removing his pyjama pants, grimacing at the feeling of his hard, leaking cock hitting his stomach.

Yeosang’s jaw dropped, sticking his hands down his pants to rub at himself properly while pulling his sweatpants down just under his balls, revealing his cock to San’s hungry eyes “fuck. So pretty Sannie.”

“Hyung,” San moaned out loud, Yeosang’s cock was about average size, but it was thick and veiny, the tip glistening with precum and a pretty pink colour that matched Yeosang’s cheeks.

San wanted to know what it would be like to have Yeosang inside him, or what it would be like to be inside Yeosang.

He allowed the thoughts astray as he heard Yeosang moan his name again, breathing heavily as he moved his hand faster, “Sannie please, gonna cum, don’t wanna get cum all over your bed.”

San’s body worked quicker than his brain as he found himself in Yeosang’s lap, looking down at the seductively innocent glaze over Yeosang’s big brown eyes. He brought them as close together as he possibly could before pressing his and Yeosang’s cocks together, stroking them with one hand and moaning at the sticky friction between them.

Yeosang’s mouth fell ajar once again, watching as San’s larger, thicker cock made his look small, his body squirming as the feeling, scent and sight of San completely engulfed him.

“San, San, San,” was repeated like a mantra. Yeosang felt small, vulnerable and humiliated in the best possible way.

“Mmm, kiss me hyung,” San said in a deep voice against Yeosang’s ear, using his free hand on Yeosang’s chin to roughly maneuver the boy to look up at him.

Yeosang took no time before leaning in, pressing his lips against San’s. He didn’t allow any open mouthed kissing at first, feeling just a little too humiliated to do so, until his orgasm took him by storm, quick and hard. His mouth fell open, tongue immediately mixing with San’s as they moaned into each other’s mouths and Yeosang’s cum shot all over the both of them.

The kiss became a bit less frantic as Yeosang began to come down, though it never fully stopped. San had let go of the olders cock, but he still had his own in his hand, letting out constant whimpers and whines in time with the pace of his hand.

Without thinking, Yeosang leaned down and grabbed at San’s balls, rubbing over them the way he likes it.

San’s hope jerked violently, letting out a loud sob as his hot cum shot out and puddled on Yeosang’s stomach.

They were both panting when they finally pulled away, staring at each other somewhat confusedly.

“I-that was nice,” San said quietly, cheeks flushing as he looked away.

“Yeah it was,” Yeosang said, equally as embarrassed yet blissed out. San really did look beautiful in front of him.

“I know this isn’t optimal time for asking and feel free to say no if this was just a one time thing, but do you wanna maybe go on a date with me? Like I said you can say no if you want to and we’ll forget and it won’t affect our friendship and-“ San rambled on.

Yeosang smiled softly up at him before leaning in and kissing San softly on the lips, speaking with a soft smile as he pulled away “you talk too goddamn much.”

San giggled giddily in return, leaning back in for another kiss, “is that a yes?”

“I won’t lie, I’m a little confused myself, but yeah I wanna try with you. You’re everything to me Sannie.”

San’s cheeks flushed more, as if that were possible and he nodded back, “we’ll take it slow and figure things out together okay?”

Yeosang nodded in return, “that sounds really nice. But you know what else sounds really nice?”

“A shower?” San laughed, feeling their cum sticking to them, beginning to dry.

“Yeah,” Yeosang laughed in response, winking at the younger boy, “round 2 in the shower?”

San laughed incredulously at him, “who do you think I am hyung? Some super human that can cum two times in a row? The answer is yes, yes I am now let’s go.”

Both boys giggled as they ran out of the room hand in hand, unsure of the future with each other, but opting to live in the present instead.


	24. Seonghwa 2

You paced around your boss, Seonghwa’s, office, awaiting his return from a meeting he’d been stressing about all week. You knew he would be in a bad mood when he came back, hearing that the deal he’d been trying to solidify hadn’t been going too well, at least judging from the yelling your coworker, San, had supposedly heard.

“Y/N god bless your nervous little soul but can you calm down, you’re creating a draft,” San said, giving you sympathetic eyes in response to the glare you shot him.

“San he’s gonna be so angry, and then he’ll be even more pissed that Starbucks got his coffee order wrong and that the air conditioning in the building is broken, and to top it all off I’m his assistant so I should handle it but I don’t know how t-“

“Y/N,” San spoke to you firmly, putting his hands on your shoulders and pulling you close to him, “you’re gonna be okay.”

You let out a deep exhale as you felt the warmth of San’s body against your back, and his fingers digging into the tension of your shoulders in a gentle massage. He always smelled nice, masculine but with a floral essence that drew you into his arms a lot.

“Should we go back to my house and talk about our project together after work? We should get a head start on it so Seonghwa can review it for any mistakes,” you asked, letting out a deep moan as his thumbs dug into your shoulder blades.

“No can do, it’s date night for me and Woo and I’m taking him somewhere special tonight,” San stated proudly, focusing on a spot near your neck that made you whimper embarrassingly loud from the release of tension.

You scoffed a laugh, “you? Doing something special and romantic? You must really wanna get him into bed huh-“

You were cut off by the sound of someone clearing their throat, looking over and seeing Seonghwa, red in the face and glaring over at the rather suspect position you and San seemed to be in.

“Did I interrupt something or are you done fucking in my office?” He spat at you both, shooting daggers at San with his eyes.

“I-I’m sorry sir we weren’t doing anything sir we-“ you were cut off once again by a scoff from him.

“Yeah whatever. Choi San go back to your own office,” Seonghwa demanded, and you watched as your only office friend scurried out of the room, shooting one final sympathetic smile before the door was closed in his face.

Seonghwa fixed his disheveled black hair and the matching tie of his authentic velvet red suit, clearing his throat as he went to sit down at his desk, an eerie silence filling the room.

“What’s the report on the deal sir?” You asked softly, treading lightly as you sat in the chair across from his desk.

“No final decision made of fucking course,” he rolled his eyes, not at you, but about the fact that this deal has been going on for weeks, you knew how stressed he was about it.

You nodded, filling out your daily reports for his office, listening as he gave you the run-down of the meeting.

With his final words, he took a swig of the coffee in front of him. You froze as you watched his body tense up, knowing he recognized the difference between what he normally ordered.

“I’m so sorry sir I went to Starbucks to get your order and they got it wrong and they refused to fix it I’m sorry sir it won’t happen again and-“ you rambled on, unconsciously fiddling with the top button of your blouse, the heat of the office getting to you.

Seonghwa gulped and focused on your hands, averting his eyes as he cleared his throat as a technique of interruption.

“It’s okay Y/N, it’s not your fault,” he said calmly, squirming a bit in his seat and loosening his tie, “rather warm in here isn’t it?”

You sighed and nodded, “yes sir. I’m sorry sir but the air conditioning is broken and they can’t have any repairmen out until tomorrow. I should have noticed it last night before I left and put in a report sir I’m s-“

“if you call me sir one more time, i’m bending you over my desk.”

The response turned your throat dry, it was blunt and deep and you could tell just from looking in his eyes that he wasn’t fucking around.

He may not have been fucking around, but you wanted to a little bit, he’d been the source of a lot of your stress over the past few weeks, you’d been tense since you started working for him, maybe it was time he relieved a bit of it.

So you played into his game, “I’m sorry sir.”  
Seonghwa watched the faux pout developing on your lips that contradicted the dirty look in your eyes as he stood up, quickly yanking off his tie and twirling it around on a finger.

“So that’s the game you wanna play huh baby girl?” he asked, his voice a deep purr in your ear, close enough to arouse goosebumps through a shiver that traveled up your spine and dispersed at your neck.

You gulped, looking down at the tie that he’d laid low on your inner thigh, just casually dragging it up and down. Your voice cracked a bit as you responded, “I don’t know what you mean, sir.”

In a mere second you were bent over his desk, hearing the faint sound of your desk chair crashing across the room, the feeling of the cold, polished wood beneath you making you shiver.

“Is this okay baby girl? Is this what you want?” He asked, lust dripping from his voice, but a hint of a real question behind it.

“Yes yes please sir,” you begged, feeling his long, slim fingers tickling up the back of your thighs, easily hiking up the loose skirt you wore.

“Necktie is the safeword, got it kitten?” He asked, leaning close to your ear so you could hear every breath he took.

You nodded in response, but felt the folded fabric of Seonghwa’s tie whip your ass, knowing he was unsatisfied with your response.

“Yes sir, I know the safeword sir,” you gasped as he got on his knees behind you, yanking down your panties and putting them in his back pocket, though not without feeling the soaked fabric first.

“Oh my little kitten likes being naughty huh? Does that get you off baby?” He asked, running a cold finger up and down your soaked slit and licking his lips at the sight of the sticky substance coating his finger.

“No sir, wanna be good for you sir,” you whimpered, wanting desperately to clamp your thighs shut but knowing you’d be punished for such an action.

As quickly as he got on his knees, he was back up, leaning over you again and placing his necktie over your head, making sure it was backward like a leash, “daddy doesn’t fucking like liars kitten.”

Two fingers were promptly pushed inside you, every callus on his otherwise smooth fingers breaching deep inside you. You moaned loudly, though gagged a bit as the tie was yanked, used to silence you.

“Quiet, bitch,” he growled, in your ear, though he didn’t miss the way your body winced at the nickname.

“P-please don’t call me that, sir,” you whimpered quietly, feeling his movements slow to a stop before you were flipped over and laid down on his desk on your back.

“Sorry kitten, I got carried away, I won’t call you that again,” he said, fingers reentering you slowly as he leaned down with a soft smile on his face.

“S’okay,” you slurred, whimpering loudly as his fingers curled, suddenly moving quickly inside you and taking you by surprise.

“I knew you would like it fast, heard from my coworker that you’re a good fuck, but damn Hongjoong didn’t tell me you were this good, look at you, all spread out for me, so pretty,” Seonghwa chuckled making you go red in the face.

“Damn Hongjoong and his big fucking mouth,” you gritted out, though the thought of the other man left your mind quickly as Seonghwa’s knees hit the floor again and his tongue joined in with the mix of his fingers.

“Fuck baby girl, you taste so good, you make me so hard,” he moaned against you, laying his tongue flat over your clit and moving it slowly, savouring the taste of you.

You felt his fingers hitting everywhere inside you, but one spot in particular was hit and you let out a scream, heat taking over every inch of your body as the tension built.

“Please sir please,” you squeaked quietly, the knot in your stomach so desperately wanting to come undone over his fingers.

Seonghwa bit his lip and watched how wet his fingers were getting, knowing just the words to push you over the edge, “gonna cream all over daddy’s fingers baby girl? Come on, let go for daddy.” 

And just like that your body gave out, gasping loudly as the thick, white cum covered his fingers. He shoved his fingers into his mouth, sucking off every bit of what you gave him before he leaned over you, lips connecting with yours sloppily as he undid his belt, throwing it across the room and yanking his pants down.

“Think you can cream all over my cock baby girl? Can you cum again?” He asked, reaching into his bag and pulling out a condom, putting it on his hard cock as he awaited your response.

“Yes sir, please, I need it,” your voice was entirely fucked and your body was tired but you were addicted.

You were addicted to the way Seonghwa kept eye contact with you while he ate you out, addicted to the cold temperature of his fingers when they entered you, addicted to how he threw your legs over his shoulders, lifting you a bit before he pushed himself into you.

A loud moan drew out from his throat and you felt his cock twitch as he bottomed out.

“You feel so good baby girl, you’re so good for me,” he panted as he began to thrust. His movements were fast and harsh, knowing he’d been craving the chase of his own high for a while now.

“Just for you sir,” you moaned, little whimpers released from your throat with every thrust.

Seonghwa leaned down and sucked harshly on your neck, impatiently ripping open your blouse and continuing his assault down your chest. He sucked at the skin on your breasts like a starved man, sloppy and wet and absolutely addicting.

“Now everyone can know you’re mine, especially Hongjoong, bet he couldn’t fuck you like this, bet he didn’t,” Seonghwa growled, thrusts growing sloppy as the heat in his stomach coiled.

You reached up and gripped at the back of his neck, yanking him down and as close to your face as possible as you spoke seductively, “only you can ever fuck me this hard daddy, I’m all yours.”

The sound that released from Seonghwa’s throat was akin to a desperate squeak, his fingers coming back down and rubbing quickly at your already assaulted clit, making you shake and squirm beneath him.

“Cum on my cock baby, cream all over daddy’s cock,” he demanded lowly, moving faster.

“Yes sir,” you panted deeply before the pleasure took over your body, your back arching, allowing him to reach a deeper spot inside you.

His body tensed at the feeling, hips stuttering as his cum shot into the condom. He wasn’t loud, just enough so that only you could hear the pleasured grunts.

As Seonghwa came down from his high, he pulled out, disposing of the condom and removing the neglected tie from around your neck.

His pants were pulled back up as he tucked himself into them once again, and he reached over for a bottle of water, handing it to you before pulling out a small pack of feminine wipes from his bag.

“Don’t get the wrong idea, I don’t do this often at all,” he said awkwardly, red in the face as he carefully cleaned you up, “but I don’t ever want to leave my partner feeling dirty afterward if it happens.”

You smiled down at him, a caring smile meeting your own as he threw out the wipe and fixed your clothing.

“Oh dear, I ripped your blouse I’m sorry,” he said, clearly embarrassed by his primal actions.

“Worth it,” you laughed, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to his lips as you buttoned up the matching sweater to hide the small mess made before pulling away, “see? No harm done.”

Seonghwa gulped, smiling at you and holding your waist tenderly, “will you go on a date with me? I know this is the opposite of how things usually go, but I do really think you’re lovely and beautiful and I would love to take you out.”

You smiled at him, a giddy laugh bubbling up and leaving your lips as as held his cheeks in your palms, kissing him with a smile still on your face.

“Is that a yes?” He asked shyly, pulling away and glancing fondly down at your lips before back up to your eyes.

“Yes that’s a yes you goddamn goof,” you giggled before kissing him again.

The moment was ruined too soon as a knock was heard on the door and Hongjoong popped his head in, cheeks flushed and eyes heavy lidded, having clearly heard your shenanigans.

He cleared his throat before speaking clearly, “I have new reports sir. They accepted the deal.”  
A large folder of papers was promptly tossed into the room before the door was shut again and Hongjoong’s footsteps scurried away quickly, leaving you and Seonghwa laughing loudly in each other’s arms.

After that, the work day continued as normal, though with far less tension and more genuine smiles around the office, the only difference being a string of texts you received from San:

San: are you okay?

San: damn bitch you good?! What the hell is going on???

San: Y/N answer me or I’ll come back over to that office, I’m not scared of Seonghwa.

San: well actually I’m a little scared of him but still.

San: Y/N????

San: im coming over there now.

San: PRANKED IM NOT GOING IN THERE LMAO GET THAT DICK BITCH!!!!

San: love u :)

**Author's Note:**

> Some of this shit gay some of it straight, a lot of it straight soz. I'll add more tags as I write more


End file.
